Cat's Eyes
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: I added myself into this one. Inuyasha and the gang come across a village attacked by Naraku. What happens when they find a shattered soul there dying for revenge. IK, MS, and Me and other character. Please rate and review! XXCOMPLETEXX
1. Lost In The Rain

So I've been debating whether or not I should kinda add myself into a story. This time I decided yes. I am going to be a neko named Hoshiko. I hope you like the fanfic and please review.

Disclaimer: _**I do not own Inuyasha by any means. **_**I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, and Yasuo though! ASK IF YOU WISH TO BORROW!**

* * *

Chapter One: Lost In The Rain 

Rain splatters down on the dusty trail. Hovering under an umbrella Miroku and Sango stand close. A red welt mark on Miroku's cheek is a reminder that his hands should remain by his sides. Perched on Sango's shoulder is the demon fire neko Kirara; rain is not the felines best friend so she makes sure she is hidden from any of the penetrating droplets. Clinging to Miroku's ankle, Shippo the demon kitsune tries his best to stay dry. Not far behind Miroku and Sango is Inuyasha. Drenched from head to toe the hanyou shakes his wet form spewing droplets of water everywhere. Leading the rear end of the group is the miko Kagome. Pushing her heavy pink bicycle across the muddied ground, she lets out a violent sneeze. The last time she had stayed out in the rain too long she had become ill. And becoming ill was not part of Inuyasha's agenda; she was his jewel detector after all. Turning around to face the miko, Inuyasha frowns furrowing his eyebrows. _Why did she have to be so vulnerable?_

"Here." Inuyasha growls shoving his red kimono into her frail hands.

"Hu?" Kagome questions starring back at him with wide mocha eyes.

"Put the damn thing on already! Do you want to catch a cold?" Inuyasha asks his amber orbs revealing a bit of concern.

"What about you?" Kagome questions worried for the hanyou in front of her.

"I'm built differently. How many times must we go over this? Put the damn thing on before I make you do it myself." Inuyasha orders folding his arms across his broad chest. A tinge of pink forming across the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. You don't have to be so pushy you know. I worry for you, you know." Kagome replies slipping an arm into the kimono's red sleeve. The bridge of her nose turning pink as well.

"Baka, you shouldn't be like that. You'll get yourself sick if worry about me." Inuyasha grumbles shaking his head lightly.

"Thanks, baka." Kagome giggles watching his face turn a shade darker.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha mumbles walking picking up the pink metal contraption.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara who have moved up ahead of their two friends have spotted a small village less than a mile away. Hoping for a hot meal, a bath, and a bed to sleep in Kagome answers to Miroku's calls. Standing beside the monk Kagome clasps her hands together when she sees the size of the fairly large village. From the distance it looks beautiful, but on the inside Inuyasha picks up the slightest whiff of danger. Blood has been shed and people are dying, it can only mean the work of one demon; Naraku. Less then gentle, Inuyasha throws Kagome over his right shoulder, while throwing the bike over his left. He then bolts off towards the bleak scene playing in his head. Kirara, jumping of Sango's shoulder, transforms into full youki form. Jumping on the felines back: Miroku, Sango, and Shippo follow after Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks gripping tight to his shoulder in fear she'll fall off.

"It's Naraku! I'm sure of it! His scent is thick and there's blood; a lot of it." Inuyasha replies eyes tinged pink.

Bolting up to the village gates, Inuyasha sets Kagome on her feet and throws her bike off to the side. Whipping out Tetsusaiga Inuyasha breaks down the gate using the "Windscar". Placing Tetsusaiga back in it's sheath, Inuyasha once again lifts Kagome up onto his back and rushes inside. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo who are flying on Kirara's back soon come in contact with the Windscar's aftermath, and see Kagome's singed bicycle.

"Kagome is going to kill him when this is over." Sango states combing a hand through her pitch black hair.

"I concur." Miroku replies shaking his head slightly.

"Baka." Shippo cries hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha has finally made it into the village. Fire and smoke is pouring out of the huts around them, blood is pooling at their feet, dead bodies mark the ground with their signature scent, and all hope seems to be lost. Calling out his name, Inuyasha growls for the beast who had killed the innocent time after time. This time he had gone to far! What had these villagers done to deserve this? Landing beside their comrades Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gape at the sight before them. Mass destruction had demolished this once serene setting, and it was all Naraku's doing.

"What do we do now, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks searching for any form of human life.

"I don't know. Naraku has escaped, and there's only rotting corpses here." Inuyasha replies anger still clear in his voice.

"I think we should burry the dead. It's the least we can do for the poor victims." Kagome whispers voice traced with despair.

"I agree with Kagome. You did the honors of burying the slayers when we perished at Naraku's hands." Sango agrees looking to the men.

"Alright. Burry the dead then go after Naraku." Inuyasha sighs touching Kagome's shoulder lightly.

"Thank-you." Kagome mouths before walking off into the clouds of smoke.

"Kirara, follow Kagome. Make sure she'll be alright." Sango orders shooing the feline.

"RWAR." Kirara growls bounding off after the miko.

"Why'd you do that, Sango?" Inuyasha questions eyes still following after the priestess.

"You care for her too much Inuyasha. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to her." Sango breathes pulling at Miroku's kimono. "Let's get to work."

Searching through various huts Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku come across some hoes and shovels. Working the ground and collecting the dead, the three create many graves for the deceased. Not too distant from the others Kagome with Shippo and Kirara by her side collects flowers just outside the hazy village. Bending over to pick a white iris, Kagome lets out a shrill scream of terror. Inuyasha's ears immediately picking up her voice, the hanyou races to the miko. Tears steaming down her face when he gets there, Inuyasha presses the girl's quivering body to his own. There lying on the grass, is a little black neko, covered in crimson.

* * *

WOW! That ending is suspenseful isn't it? Please Rate and Review and I'll continue with the story! Thank-you.


	2. Hoshiko Oujo

**I left you at a suspenseful spot last time didn't I? Well you gave me some reviews and I want to deliver, so here is chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha by any means. **_

Claimer: **I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, and Yasuo.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Hoshi Oujo

Holding Kagome close Inuyasha looks down at the neko before him. She is all black with a tiny gold star on the right side of her chest. Covered in crimson she looks as if she is dead. Letting Kagome go for a brief moment, Inuyasha bends down and touches the neko's side. Slowly and very shallow the youki breaths, Naraku has not yet taken her life. Wiping the crimson blood off on his shirt, he turns to look at the frightened miko.

"The neko youki isn't dead yet. She's still breathing." Inuyasha sighs noting at Kagome's tears.

"She looked pretty dead to me. What are we going to do, Inuyasha? We can't just leave her here." Kagome sniffles bending down once again to take a good look at the creature. She looked like Kirara except she was completely black.

"What do you suggest we do, Kagome? Naraku is close by and this youki is none of our concern." Inuyasha grumbles getting up to fold his arms across his chest.

"I won't leave her. I won't let her die alone. I know you want to catch Naraku, but there is a life dying here! Please help her, Yash." Kagome pleads petting the neko's soft ears.

"A youki is still a youki though. One day you can trust them, and the next day they'll tear you to shreds. You want to risk your life for some feline?" Inuyasha growls eyebrows furrowing making small creases on his forehead.

"You're half youki Inuyasha and I trust you. You could go demon and tear me to shreds, but I continue to stay by your side. Give her a chance." Kagome cries lifting the small feline into her arms. In doing so the small creature lets out a whine of pain and then continues to lay literally limp.

"If anything happens to you, don't say I didn't warn you." Inuyasha replies voice full of angst.

"Thank-you, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiles walking towards the others the small neko wrapped up in Inuyasha's kimono.

"Thank me for now. One false move and that cat's as good as gone." Inuyasha mutters under his breath.

Kagome holding the small neko in her arms walks over to Miroku and Sango. Kirara is perched on Sango's shoulder (she ran off when Kagome screamed) looking painfully at her fellow kind. Shippo climbing up onto Miroku looks down at the bundle Kagome is holding in her arms. Smiling slightly Shippo tries to hold back a wave of tears. Inuyasha appearing behind Kagome, arms folded across his chest, sighs deeply before crouching down into position.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asks looking at the kneeling hanyou.

"What do I look like I am doing? Get on." Inuyasha orders amber eyes piercing her mocha ones.

"Are we leaving already, Inuyasha?" Sango questions looking to Miroku.

"Are the dead buried?" Inuyasha replies still kneeling in mud.

"Yeah. We've finished digging and filling the graves." Miroku answers voice a bit somber.

"Then we have no more a reason to be here than any other traveler. It's raining, the village is destroyed, and there is a dying neko in Kagome's arms." Inuyasha states feeling Kagome's weight press against him.

"Where are we headed to then at least?" Kagome wonders holding onto Inuyasha with one hand and the neko with the other.

"Kadae's Village. She should be able to fix the youki up. Once she is well we can continue our search for the shards and Naraku." Inuyasha replies rising up off the ground to head for the journey home to Kadae Village.

"Alright. Kirara let's go." Sango commands to the demon cat.

Jumping off of Sango's shoulder Kirara transforms into full youki form. Climbing onto her back Sango, Miroku, and little Shippo follow Inuyasha out of the bleak village. Flying fast Inuyasha glances back at Kagome every now and again. She is gently petting the neko's head whispering soothing words of encouragement and hope. Blushing slightly Inuyasha turns away; this is the exact reason his heart nearly stopped every time she caught his eye. She was so beautiful and understanding. She wouldn't judge you even if you were filth. Shaking his head slightly the hanyou pressed foreword. They would soon reach the village, and that meant the neko would receive the care necessary to bring it back from the brink of death.

"I wonder why Naraku attacked this cat specifically?" Kagome wonders pulling herself closer to Inuyasha's ears.

"He has his motives. Maybe she had a shard of the shikon jewel." Inuyasha suggests coming to a halt at the large hut. They has finally reached the village.

"Whatever the reason, all we know is he wanted her dead." Sango adds stepping off Kirara.

"It's a good thing we stopped there isn't it?" Miroku questions looking to Inuyasha with lightened eyes.

"Yeah. I guess it was kind of a good thing." Inuyasha replies a slight curl in his lips.

"For her sake." Kagome whispers slowly removing herself from the hanyou's back.

Bending down Inuyasha helps Kagome off his back. Feet touching the ground and neko in her arms, Kagome walks off towards Kadae's hut the others following close behind. Sitting by the cooking pot in the middle of her hut, Lady Kadae stirs some medicinal herbs into a thick broth. Looking up from her work, she sees Kagome standing with the small bundle in her arms. Motioning Kagome to come forward, Kagome kneels by the old woman's side. Showing Lady Kadae the bundle the priestess eyes grow larger. Turning to Inuyasha Kadae points to a small herb in her hand.

"Inuyasha, I need you to find me this herb. It should help stop the mi-asthma from spreading throughout her body." Kadae orders pointing to the small sprig in her hands.

"Sure." Inuyasha replies leaving the small hut.

"Sango, this herb will strengthen her weak body and provide the nutrients she needs to survive this predicament." Kadae says pointing to another herb in front of her.

"I'm on it. Come on Kirara." Sango calls to the demon cat.

"Miroku and Shippo, this herb is extremely important. This herb will stop any clots from forming. Hurry there isn't much time." Kadae commands pushing the men out the door.

"Yes Ma'am." Shippo and Miroku reply in unison.

Alone in the hut, Kagome watches as Lady Kadae unwraps the small neko. Wound now full exposed to she dumps well water onto the gaping hole in her chest. Flushing the wound would be vital for the felines survival. Next she takes out some antiseptic from the pot boiling in the middle of the room. Drizzling it onto the wound the neko screeches in pain. The screech doesn't take much to alarm Inuyasha, and he soon comes running as fast as his feet can carry him. Spring in hand, Kadae takes it from the hanyou and crushes it up into a fine dust. Sprinkling the dust onto the wound the neko once again lets out a shrill wail. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo now in the door way, Kadae takes their items, and boils them until they are a soft paste like substance. Then spreading the paste onto the wound she quickly bandages the pained feline up.

"Where on earth did you find this neko youki?" Kadae stammers placing the neko into Kagome's open arms.

"In an abandoned village not to far from here. It was completely destroyed by Naraku, and she was the only survivor." Kagome murmurs petting the soft black ears.

"It's that demon blood that kept her alive. Full youki she is." Kadae explains looking to Kagome.

"But most youki's would have been brought down by the mi-asthma, wouldn't they have been?" Inuyasha asks furrowing his brow slightly.

"They would. This is no ordinary youki though, Inuyasha." Kadae replies pointing to the star on the neko's chest.

"What do you mean, Lady Kadae?" Miroku questions eyes growing wide with surprise.

"The neko in Kagome's arms is no ordinary neko. She is a full neko youki Oujo." Kadae exclaims looking to the neko.

It is just then that the neko's shut eyes open up wide exposing dark pools of deep violet tinged with gold.

* * *

Oooo what's gonna happen next? Can you guess who I am yet? If you have virtual cookies for you. YUM! Please RATE AND REVIEW!

By The Way:

Oujo- princess

Baka- idiot, stupid

Youki: demon/ full demon

Hanyou: Half-demon/ half-breed

neko: cat

miko: Priestess

Hoshiko- star

Haruki-shinning brightly

Yasuo-peaceful one


	3. Hide and Seek

Hey! What's up you guys? I've been getting some reviews from my fave reviewers on this fanfic so I think I'll continue it. Keep the reviews coming and more chapters will appear. Thanks!

Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form **

Claimer: _**I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, and Yasuo though! Props to me!**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Hide and Seek 

~_**It's just then that the neko's shut eyes open up wide exposing dark pools of deep violet tinged with gold.~**_

Looking around the small hut with curious eyes, Oujo neko struggles to sit up on Kagome's lap. Placing a hand under her bandaged middle, Kagome helps the young Oujo to her feet. Legs shaking slightly the neko looks to Kagome, violet eyes shimmering in the soft fire light. Letting out a soft mew she brushes against Kagome's chest before jumping off her lap onto the hut's wooden planked floor. Mouth gaping Kagome watches as the feline staggers out of the hut. Flying out of the hut with Inuyasha by her side, Kagome follows in pursuit after the still weak and injured creature.

"Kagome, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asks as he raises Kagome up onto his back.

"She's injured. We can't let her go back out into the wilderness on her own! Besides what if Naraku finds her?" Kagome exclaims voice heated with exasperation.

"We know one thing for sure though; she's got resolve." Inuyasha mutters following the feline's scent.

It isn't long before Inuyasha pinpoints the neko's scent. Practically flying Inuyasha moves as fast as his feet will carry him. Letting out a small cry Kagome's hand points out towards a field of white irises; it almost looks like the same field Kagome had found her in. Sprinting over to the field, Inuyasha comes to an abrupt halt when he finds black fur and feathers spread out across the whole length of the area around them. There lying in the flower petals is a form unlike any the hanyou had ever encountered. A completely exposed woman with dark hair, black neko ears, a feline's tail, and ebony angel's wings is lying down face thrust into the white obis. Jumping off the hanyou's back, Kagome rushes to the woman's side. Flipping her over, the miko notices the gold star birthmark on her right breast. Letting out a small gasp she turns to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, this is the Oujo we found in the village! This is the Oujo neko we saved!" Kagome exclaims mocha eyes wide with shock.

"This is unlike anything I have ever seen. There's something strange about this youki. She's not normal." Inuyasha whispers frowning at the helpless form in front of him.

"Who cares if she's normal or not! She's been injured and we need to help her." Kagome replies taking off Inuyasha's kimono.

"Hey! Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha growls watching her slip off the robes he had given her to wear.

"Hello Earth to Inuyasha! There is a naked woman lying in the middle of an open field exposed to the thunderstorm that is taking place. I'm not going to let her freeze to death." Kagome says eyes hard as she slips the neko youki's arms into the sleeves of the kimono.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asks brow furrowing while his heads natural creases deepen.

"Who cares about my being right now! Stop being a worrywart and help me get her back to the village." Kagome demands throwing one of the form's limp arms over her shoulder.

"Fine." Inuyasha rumbles supporting the neko's small frame.

"Thank-you." Kagome replies smiling lightly.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha sighs looking to the youki then to Kagome.

Walking away from the small field of irises, Kagome soon hears the sound of the wind picking up. Looking to the air the young miko spots the wind youki Kagura. Ruby eyes glaring down at Inuyasha, Kagome, and the feline Kagura smirks before flying away. Turing her head to look at Inuyasha, Kagome notices the peach fuzz on the back of the hanyou's neck sticking up on end. A light growl escaping his mouth, the demon's eyes are tinged light pink.

"What do you think she wanted?" Kagome questions worry eating away at her heart.

"Probably reporting back to the boss. We've stuck our nose where it doesn't belong." Inuyasha growls feeling the tension in his throat increase.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asks fear griping her insides.

"Do what we do best of course; fight Naraku." Inuyasha answers simply.

Before Kagome can answers to his response, Sango appears before them on Kirara's back. Mouth gaping at the sight of the barely clothed woman before her, Sango looks to Kagome who just nods softly. Getting that this was the neko they had found in the village, Sango hops off Kirara and stand in front of Inuyasha. Looking into his amber eyes, Sango raises an eyebrow and Inuyasha just shrugs. Then turning to Kagome, Sango takes her hand.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get you out of the rain." Sango sighs pulling the miko closer to Kirara.

"I can't, Sango. What about her?" Kagome questions looking at Inuyasha clutching the neko close to his body.

"Inuyasha will bring the neko back to the village. You'll fly with Kirara and I. They'll be alright." Sango replies smiling as she helps her on to Kirara's back.

"Are you sure you'll be alright going it alone. Yasha?" Kagome asks the hanyou as he pulls the neko onto his back.

"Feh. We'll be just fine. Go on without us and dry off." Inuyasha smirks lips twisting into an awkward smile.

"If you say so." Kagome breathes holding on tight to Kirara's wet fur.

"Meet you back there in a few." Sango calls as they take off into the air.

"Sure. See you then." Inuyasha shouts from the ground as he starts flitting.

"Be safe." Kagome whispers watching them disappear.

Not long after saying their good-byes, Inuyasha and the Oujo reach the safety of the village. Coming to a casual walk instead of a dart Inuyasha enters the warm hut, the neko youki in his arms. Kagome who had been waiting by the door for him rushes to his aid to show him where to place the young woman. Lying her down on a small cot, Inuyasha retreats to a corner. Kagome, after placing a blanket on the petite youki, follows in suit of Inuyasha and comes to sit by his side.

"Peculiar this youki." Kadae states looking to the still form lying on the cot.

"She's not like Kirara at all." Sango whispers petting the small neko in her arms.

"Mew." Kirara agrees resting her head on Sango's thigh.

"She's very beautiful." Miroku sighs eyes glistening.

"Don't get any ideas you lecher." Sango snarls while glaring at the womanizer.

"You're hopeless, Miroku." Shippo giggles while climbing into Kagome's lap.

"That's for sure." Inuyasha agrees rolling his eyes. His gaze then adverts to Kagome. She is petting Shippo's bright orange hair, mocha eyes fixated on the sleeping form in the corner. "Kagome?"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispers turning to look at the hanyou.

"Are you alright? You're starting to worry me." Inuyasha admits touching her shoulder lightly.

"Just tired I guess. I'm fine, Inuyasha. Honest." Kagome replies rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I don't think you are. Do you have a fever? Come here a second." Inuyasha demands pulling her arm closer to his body.

"I told you already that I'm fine!" Kagome snaps suddenly yanking away her arm as Shippo tumbles to the floor.

"Kagome?!" The others ask shocked at her sudden actions.

"Honestly I'm alright. I'm going for a walk be back in a few." Kagome mutters stepping outside.

"She doesn't seem like herself." Sango murmurs feeling the tears brim.

"Ever since we found that neko." Miroku mumbles rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha, I think ye should to Lady Kagome." Kadae suggests eyes distant.

"Fine. If I get bitched at because of this I'll never do it again." Inuyasha answers reluctantly.

"Thank-you." Sango smile lightly rubbing at her eyes.

"Feh." Inuyasha replies walking outside into the cool night air.

Steeping outside into the darkness, the wind picking up slightly, Inuyasha traces Kagome's scent. Following the scent trail of cherry blossom, the hanyou pinpoints Kagome's exact location. There in the spot they had first met at is Kagome. Hair covering her eyes, body shaking slightly, and back pressed up against the enormous tree that can transcend space and time. Walking to her side Inuyasha kneels down and moves the thick mass of ebony over to one shoulder. Mocha eyes reaching amber Kagome exposes the cascading waterfall of tears. Pulling her tight against his brawny chest Inuyasha gently rubs her upper back.

"Don't hide from me anymore." Inuyasha pleads eyes falling.

"I wasn't trying to run away." Kagome explains sobs intensifying. "I feel so lost."

"Let me find you then." Inuyasha smiles lifting her chin so her eyes meet his.

Trembling, Kagome looks up so her eyes meet his. They look so soft and gentle; this was beyond the norm for someone as crude as him. Drowning in the moment Kagome slowly raises herself onto her Tipp toes so her face is level with his. Tilting his head slightly, Inuyasha takes the plunge. Just as their lips are about to graze, reality comes swinging in like a wreaking ball. Pulling away Inuyasha's ears twitch uneasily at the sound of Shippo's voice.

"_**She's woken up."**_

* * *

Haha! I've done it again. Sorry about the wait, but I hope you've enjoyed the longest chapter so far. PLEASE RATE, ADD, AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! Thanks a bunch!

~leshamarieinuyasha

By The Way

Oujo: Princess

Neko: Cat

Hanyou: Half-demon

Miko:priestess

Kimono: Japanese dressing robe

Youki: Demon

Lecher: Someone who is a womanizer. (lol threw that one in for kicks!)


	4. The Awakening

I know, I know! OMG you guys need to chill! So they didn't kiss last chappie, big whoop. I didn't say they would never kiss. **hint-hint nudge-nudge wink-wink**

**By the way I am adding new characters to the fanfic so if you would like to be a character please specify what role you would wish to play, what you want to look like: outfit included, and if you want to be a youki, hanyou, or human. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME THE NAME YOU WANT AND WHAT IT MEANS! Also your age would be great! I'm huge on details! Thanks! **

Disclaimer: **You should know this by now! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

Claimer: _**I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo.**_

* * *

Chapter Four: The Awakening 

Head spinning in circles, Kagome somehow manages to climb up onto Inuyasha's back as he flits to the village. Once they stop Inuyasha reaches behind and helps Kagome off his body. Uncoordinated and still enveloped by the sickly sweet smell of his breath Kagome stumbles to the huts entrance. Inuyasha following up close behind carefully takes each step into note; watching the ground for a single root or a misplaced pebble. One touch of non-stable ground, and the miko would come tumbling down like London bridges. Feet finally touching hardwood, the hanyou lets out a sharp exhale; that could have ended extremely bad. Kagome taking a quick glance behind her makes her way over to the crowed group of people. There wings pulled over her face is the Oujo youki neko.

"It's alright. Ye have nothing to fear, Oujo. Ye won't be harmed here." Kadae explains a wrinkled smile appearing on her aged face.

"Kadae's right. No one will harm you here." Sango smiles chocolaty eyes bright with curiosity and warmth.

"Please don't be frightened." Kagome whispers kneeling by the bed.

It's with her voice that the neko's ears perk up. Removing the ebony angel's wings from her face and exposing dark eyes to the world, the youki locks gaze with miko. Suddenly without warning the dark haired neko throws her arms around Kagome's neck and sobs loudly into her shoulder. Rubbing her back softly the miko turns to the hanyou. Light growls softly erupt from his throat; a sign of both jealousy and defense. Drawing a single finger to her lips, Kagome softly shushes both the neko youki in her arms and the inu youki across the room.

"It's alright, Oujo. You're going to be alright." Kagome whispers soothingly to the neko in her arms.

"You're Kagome." The neko youki replies sniffling.

"How'd you know that?" Kagome questions pulling the Oujo distance at the part.

"We've heard much of you, Kagome-sama. The village and I that is." The Oujo whispers violet eyes shimmering.

"I know little about you though, Oujo. What is your real name?" Kagome wonders cupping her cheek; fingertips wiping away the tears.

"My name is Oujo Hoshiko and I'm a member of the Youki Neko clan." The Oujo explains pressing her cheek hard against Kagome's cool palm.

"Do you know who attacked your village, Hoshiko-sama?" Kagome asks eyes drifting towards the still growling hanyou.

"There was no name given. A man cloaked in a suit of pure white and a baboon mask covering his entire face. He moved swiftly with a woman and a young boy by his side. One minute everything was peaceful, the next fire was consuming everything and I was on the ground. Then I was here and you were holding me in your arms, Kagome-sama. Why didn't you let me die?" Hoshiko questions heart throbbing.

"Let you die? Oujo Hoshiko, what are you talking about?" Kagome exclaims suddenly examining the new bout of tears.

"They all wanted me dead you know. Everyone in the village and in the castle. They called me _**bakemono, kowareta, yowai, and yaki ni tatanai**_." Hoshiko spits venom seemingly dripping off of her canines.

"Oujo, that's terrible." Sango cries watching Kagome's mouth gape.

"The treatment of a youki. It's inescapable." Inuyasha snarls sitting himself cross-legged on the floor.

"Your soul has been tortured too I see." Hoshiko murmurs violet eyes meeting amber.

"How would you know?" Inuyasha glares harshly. The past was a place he did not wish to return to.

"Even a youki such as myself was never quite accepted. For a time I even wished I was dead. That is until I met Yasuo." Hoshiko replies a content in her now soft whisper.

"Yasuo?" Shippo wonders crawling up beside the princess and Kagome.

"Hoshiko, this is Shippo. Shippo this is Oujo Hoshiko." Kagome smiles introducing the two to one another.

"Pleasure to meet you Oujo Hoshiko-sama." Shippo blushes admiring her sweet innocent eyes.

"Shippo-Chan, you're adorable!" Hoshiko squeals picking up the kitsune.

"Thank-you, Oujo Hoshiko-sama." Shippo replies blushing three shades redder.

"You can call me Hoshiko if you want to." Hoshiko giggles scratching his chin lightly with her claws.

"Alright, Hoshiko-sama it is." Shippo agrees nodding.

"Sorry to interrupt but who is Yasuo, Oujo." Miroku asks standing beside Sango.

"Yasuo. Yasuo was everything to me." Hoshiko murmurs a tear leaking out the corner of her eye. "Our love was forbidden, but I just couldn't help myself. You must know how it feels."

"Me?" Inuyasha growls glaring.

"You are in love with the untouchable. You are in love with one of the dead who lives amongst the living." Hoshiko whispers eyes shimmering.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha gasps eyes nearly falling out of his head.

"Your love is unrequited." Hoshiko explains looking to Sango.

"Hu?" Sango cries a blush spreading across the bridge of her nose.

"You're afraid of commitment, and the woman you love you feel is too good for you." Hoshiko states looking to the wide-mouthed monk.

"You're…mistaken." Miroku mutters shaking his head slightly.

"You're new to the game, so there isn't much I can say about you." Hoshiko smiles somberly petting Shippo's fire-red hair.

"How?" Shippo asks cocking his head.

"And you Kagome-sama; I feel the worst for you. You're love is so pure and strong, yet the man you love has yet to have come close to seeing that. He's to preoccupied with the past." Hoshiko whispers sourly.

"Impossible." Kagome stutters blushing light pink.

"All our love is forbidden, yet we attempt to make it legal in and in our reach. Yasuo and I were the same. I told him we should never meet again, but he wouldn't listen. His human heart was weak, and he fell much too hard and fast." Hoshiko sighs running her claws through her hair.

"Hoshiko-sama, forgive me but would you mind telling us about your past." A little voice suddenly asks appearing out of the strands of Inuyasha's hoary hair.

"Myoga, what are you doing here!?" Kagome exclaims looking to the demonic flea.

"Ah Kagome. I have always been here. Maybe not at the most conventional times, but I have been here." Myoga states bending down to take a sip of the hanyou's blood.

"Creepy pest!" Inuyasha glowers squashing the small demon with the palm of his hand.

"Master…Inuyasha." Myoga coughs as he is flattened like a pancake.

"You were asking for it…" Shippo mutters rolling his eyes.

"Ahem." Hoshiko says clearing her throat.

"Would you mind telling us about your past, dear one?" Kadae wonders looking into the youki neko's shifting violet eyes.

"I suppose I should tell you. Listen well, for I shall not repeat myself." Hoshiko calls moving over to a space beside Kagome.

"Enlighten us with your tale fair, Oujo." Myoga praises popping up from his flattened state.

"Enough of your flattery. Do you want to hear this or not?" Hoshiko growls impatiently.

"Yes of course!" Sango exclaims sitting up.

"Get on with it already." Inuyasha huffs rolling his amber orbs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warns voice thick. "We're ready, Hoshiko-sama."

**_"Alright. Let's begin then shall we?"_**

* * *

Hey! So if you want a part in the story give me the details and I'll add you in as soon as I can. Thanks for the support!

~leshamarieinuyasha


	5. Midori

**Hey guys! I'm glad you've been replying to my messages and offers to have you be a character in the story Cat's Eyes. Last time I left you dangling off the edge of Mount Everest without a safety net so now I'm here to provide one. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!**

Claimer: _**I do own the characters Hoshiko, Haruki , and Yasuo. And with the help of the reviewers I now partially own Midori, Katsumi, Amaya, Ren, Yuki, and Kimmiko. Thanks guys!**_

_**Flashbacks: Bold Italics**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Midori

_**~Alright. Let's begin shall we?~ **_

_**Flashback**_

_**The soft grass outside the castle walls was heaven on earth for the young neko youki. Ebony locks swaying slightly in the wind, the beautiful violet eyed Oujo was certainly a sight to behold. Her hair entangled in the green surrounding her tiny form, the neko proceeded to look up at the clouds above her. Her father had warned her countless times that the outside world was dangerous, and that they would judge her even with her sweet disposition. To be a youki was a sad fate, but it didn't seem to bother the innocent Oujo. Life was a shinning star, take in it's beauty or never encounter such a sight again. **_

_**Rolling onto her side, diminutive wings exposed to the warm sun, the neko sighs heavily. Although she was an Oujo, companions were hard to come by. Humans would run in fear from her, hanyou's were forbidden to touch her, and other youki's were just plain mean. Never truly accepted, and always lonely. What was wrong with the way she looked? Why does the sight of her extremities appall so many? And why would even a full youki call a word as foul as bakemono? Disarraying thoughts plaguing her peaceful euphoria, the youki shakes her head while flipping onto her stomach.**_

"_**Am I really a bakemono?" The young soul asks the clouds. **_

"_**HEY OVER HERE! I FOUND ONE!" A loud voice suddenly booms through the serene setting. **_

"_**YOU FOUND ONE? A YOUKI?" Another voice replies footsteps approaching fast.**_

"_**YEAH. IT'S IN THE FIELD! HURRY BEFORE IT GETS AWAY!" The voice returns just as the neko rises to her feet. **_

"_**Are they after me? Daddy warned me their kind was to be avoided. He warned me that I shouldn't go outside the castle walls on my own. Oh daddy I should have listened!" The neko cries taking flight.**_

"_**GOTCHA!" A dark haired human glowers as he catches the Oujo in mid flight. **_

"_**Lemme go! DADDY!" The Oujo screams as she is captured in the mans iron embrace. **_

"_**I don't think so. It's off to market with you, you Yaku ni tatanai youki." The other man chuckles joining his partner in crime. **_

_**Suddenly there is a rustle in the trees. Turning towards the nearby forest the sound of trees being de-rooted echoes through the quaint once undisturbed field. Looking to the little youki in his arms, light and hope playing off the violet eyes, the man shakes the neko mercilessly. Tears cascading down her face, the pretty Oujo falls to the ground shaking as a knife is drawn from the man's belt. Pressing the silver lightly against her throat he looks to his partner for backup.**_

"_**What the hell is that?!" The man hollers looking to his partner.**_

"_**It must be the youki's father." The other human clamors. **_

"_**Daddy." The youki whispers looking out towards the approaching force.**_

"_**Not quite little one." A voice murmurs from behind the trio. **_

_**Whipping around the men stare at the figure before them. Standing there before their pathetic forms is a shapely woman. She was unlike anything they had ever encountered since the day they had been conceived and brought into the world. She was a goddess; a yosei youki with long grass like forest green hair sticking out this way and that, small elfin ears, and large jade eyes with gold surrounding the pupil. Her attire: A light green kimono cut at mid thigh with a black and gold leaf trim. The sash forest green tied tight supporting her curvaceous middle. On her feet were small black sandals showing off her tiny feet. Clutched tightly in her hands was a brown, green, black, and gold battle staff covered in thorns. **_

"_**Remove that dagger from her throat before I slit yours." The Yosei growls extending her staff from her side. **_

"_**Like a woman could do any harm to us." The dark haired man boasts reaching for the young Oujo on the ground. **_

"_**NO!" The Oujo screams covering her ears with her hands. **_

"_**I warned you." The Yosei states driving the staff into his chest swiftly. He lets out a scream before falling into the fields thick grasses.**_

"_**You're….no….ordinary….woman." The dead man's accomplice stutters.**_

"_**Get Out Of Here Now!" The Yosei warns harshly. "This forest belongs to me as well as the creatures in it. If I catch you or any other mere mortals capturing and killing anymore youki's and hanyou's you'll fall just like him." **_

"_**Sure…thing." The man cries as he bolts away from the ghastly sight out of the forest.**_

"_**He won't bother you ever again. It's okay now, Hoshiko-sama." The Yosei says kneeling down beside the frightened neko. **_

"_**How do you know my name?" Hoshiko cries revealing watery eyes to the goddess. **_

"_**I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew your name, Oujo. You'll be a great leader one day, little one." The Yosei smiles picking a branch of lilac out of her hair. **_

"_**You're very pretty, you know. But if you don't mind my asking what are you exactly?" Hoshiko questions taking the lilac branch into her hands as the Yosei offers it to her.**_

"_**I'm the protector of this forest and field; I am Midori the Yosei youki." The Yosei murmurs watching as Hoshiko draws the flower to her nose.**_

"_**Midori-sama. It's a pretty name." Hoshiko giggles a light blush appearing across the bridge of her nose.**_

"_**I like Hoshiko as well." Midori chuckles running her fingers through Hoshiko's thick ebony locks. **_

"_**Flowers won't come out of my hair, epically irises. They're my favorite." Hoshiko sighs violet eyes meting jade. **_

"_**Irises? What color would you prefer white or purple?" Midori asks reaching into the green locks of entangled hair.**_

"_**White." Hoshiko murmurs closing her eyes lightly. "Angel white." **_

"_**Here." Midori whispers a somber tone in her gentle voice.**_

"_**Thank you, Midori-sama." Hoshiko sniffles taking the white petaled flower into her clawed fingertips. **_

"_**Should I take you home to the palace now?" Midori questions extending a delicate hand.**_

"_**Yeah." Hoshiko whispers wiping away an unwanted tear. **_

* * *

Find out why Hoshiko is crying in chapter six of Cat's Eyes. Thanks for the support.

By The Way:

Yosei- elf

Midori- green

Oujo-princess

Neko-cat

Youki-demon

Hanyou-half-demon

Bakemono-monster

Hoshiko-star

Yaku ni tatanai- useless


	6. Amaya

So it's taken me a awhile to come up with some new ideas for the story. I've had a bit of school work getting in my way, so it may take some time for me to pump out my chapters. I'll try to work as fast and as efficiently as possible to provide for my people. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: **We've gone over this how many times now? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!**

Claimer: _**I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Rya, and Amarante. Thanks to massive reviewers I now partially own Katsumi, Amaya, Ren, Yuki, Kimmiko, and Midori.**_

Bold/italics: Flashbacks

* * *

Chapter Six: Amaya

_**~Eleven Years Later~**_

_**Sitting in the darkened bedchamber, a single candle sheds light. Starring harshly into the vanity's mirror, Hoshiko's violet eyes pierce the glass. Growling slightly she makes her clawed hand into a fist, and aims at her twin. Reflection shattering into a million little pieces the young neko youki buries her head into her forearms in a futile attempt to vanquish the tears. Hearing the disturbance coming from the Oujo's bedroom, Midori soon appears jade eyes as full as the moon. **_

"_**Oujo!" Midori cries rushing to Hoshiko's side.**_

"_**Midori-sama…I can't…I won't…I don't know…what to do…anymore." Hoshiko sobs wings covered in specks of crimson. **_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, I don't know what to say to you." Midori sighs tears brimming over her lashes.**_

"_**Tell me I'll be okay. Tell me the miko's and monk's are wrong. Tell me daddy isn't dying." Hoshiko cries gritting her teeth.**_

"_**You know as well as I that I cannot lie to you, Oujo. All I know is that we must pray that Kami spares King Rya." Midori murmurs helping Hoshiko up off the glass encrusted vanity.**_

"_**Midori-sama, you truly are the only one who understands. I thank Kami everyday that you were delivered to me that fateful day eleven years ago." Hoshiko sniffles as the two walk towards the castle's washing-up room.**_

"_**It is I who should be thankful, Oujo. You game me reason to fight for this so plagued in darkness." Midori smiles drawing up warm bathwater. "I'll be back after you've finished to bandage your wounds."**_

_**Face falling slightly Hoshiko watches as her only friend leaves her alone with the occasional "plip" as company. Untying the white sash from her middle and stepping out of her light purple and white iris imprinted kimono, Hoshiko sinks into the waters warm depths. Wings fluttering, crimson and clear liquid combine sticking to her pale skin. Drawing up a pail of water the neko dumps the bucket over her head causing her black hair to stick to her back. It wasn't very often the Oujo could relax like this. Business was priority if she would someday inherit daddy's throne.**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, are you in there?" A voice suddenly calls from outside the wooden door.**_

"_**I'm here, sensei. What is it that you need?" Hoshiko replies sticking her head up above the water she had been fully submerged in.**_

"_**Not what I need, Oujo. King Rya needs to speak with you urgently." The voice responds leaning in closer to the wood.**_

"_**Summon Midori for me, then tell my father I will be there momentarily." Hoshiko orders stepping out of the moist haven.**_

"_**Of course your majesty." Sensei nods fetching Midori.**_

_**Stepping behind a large shadowed divider Hoshiko waits for Midori to knock on the door acknowledging her arrival. Giving her the okay, Midori enters the washing-up room and walks over to the dividers. First handing Hoshiko a towel, and then a brilliantly colored silken robe. Upon exiting the dividers, Midori retreats to her Oujo's side to brush her silken hair. Once her hair is done into a lone braid, Midori follows Hoshiko to her father's bedchamber.**_

"_**He's in there, Hoshiko-sama." Midori whispers softly.**_

"_**Wish me luck." Hoshiko smiles reaching for her best friend.**_

"_**Best of luck as always." Midori replies hugging the neko tightly.**_

"_**Thank-you." Hoshiko murmurs as she enters the silent room.**_

_**Following the barely lit path, Hoshiko kneels by her father's side. Hearing the movement of his bed sheets King Rya's weak eyes open only to look over and see the agonizing expression on his daughter's face. Taking her hand in his own, King Rya kisses Hoshiko's palm tenderly. Tears leaking out the corners of her eyes and down the sides of her face, Hoshiko sobs into her father's hand. Petting her head softly, Rya forces violet eyes to meet gold.**_

"_**Your tears worry me, Hoshiko." Rya speaks tenderly. "What is going through your mind?"**_

"_**Father, so much swims through the depths of my mind." Hoshiko sobs. "What am I to do?"**_

"_**Sort through all your thoughts and tell me the most troubling." Rya replies with tender eyes.**_

"_**There are so many." Hoshiko ponders. "But your health keeps me awake at all hours of the night. I'm worried for you, daddy." **_

"_**My health? Hoshiko, I've spoken to the miko's and monk's." Rya sighs old eyes troubled.**_

"_**They don't know what they are saying! In fact they don't know anything! Daddy, there's a priestess named Kagome. She's the reincarnation of Kikyou-sama." Hoshiko argues a fire in her once soft voice.**_

"_**I know what you are getting at, but I refuse." Rya growls stubborn.**_

"_**DADDY! What if she can save you!?" Hoshiko retorts eyes intense.**_

"_**No, Hoshiko." Rya replies calmly.**_

"_**But…" Hoshiko cries heart throbbing.**_

"_**I've spoken to several monk's and miko's. I can't win against fate, my dear." Rya responds putting his hand to her cheek.**_

"_**Daddy…please." Hoshiko pleads another bout of tears taking over her face.**_

"_**Death comes as does the spring; it's inevitable to defeat." Rya smiles wiping away the cascading droplets.**_

"_**I wish you weren't so stubborn." Hoshiko sobs throat on fire.**_

"_**It's a neko thing." Rya explains kissing her forehead.**_

"_**I suppose this isn't what you wanted to speak to me about." Hoshiko assumes violet eyes once again meeting gold.**_

"_**This was partly it actually. But I needed to speak to you about your sixteenth birthday." Rya says voice now stern.**_

"_**My sixteenth birthday, daddy?" Hoshiko ask confusion wracking her brain. **_

"_**Hoshiko, on your sixteenth birthday you will wed seventeen year old Prinsu Haruki-sama of the Northern youki oka tribe." Rya states eyes shinning. **_

"_**Oka tribe?! Father neko's do not wed oka's. What about "pure" bloodlines?" Hoshiko exclaims heart missing a beat.**_

"_**What does it matter to you, Hoshiko?" A youki is a youki! And it's the only way…" Rya growls in heated breaths.**_

"_**Only way? Daddy, where is this all coming from?" Hoshiko gasps looking at her father's reddened eyes.**_

"_**It's the only way to bring unity into our lives. Neko's and oka's have been feuding for centuries. If you wed Haruki-sama we will be united. Don't you want peace, Hoshiko?" Rya asks venom dripping from his fangs.**_

"_**Yes! Daddy, please stop! I want peace and unity. I'll marry Haruki-sama. Just please stop before you kill yourself." Hoshiko begs fearful her father's heart will cease to beat.**_

"_**That's a girl." Rya murmurs face returning to normal. "Your departure will take place tomorrow."**_

"_**Tomorrow?" Hoshiko whines throat constricting.**_

"_**Your sixteenth birthday is the day the stars fall. That day is fast approaching, Hoshiko my dear." Rya explains lying down on the pillows. **_

"_**May Midori accompany me?" Hoshiko questions eyes shimmering with hope and tears.**_

"_**Yes. Take Midori with you, Hoshiko. You need her as much as she needs you." Rya murmurs beginning to close his eyes.**_

"_**Well, I guess this is good-bye, daddy." Hoshiko replies kissing his wrinkled forehead.**_

"_**That's my girl. Amarante would have been proud of her little girl." Rya whispers before drifting off to sleep. **_

"_**Night, daddy. Watch over him, mommy." Hoshiko breaths before closing the door.**_

_**With dawns early light, suit case in hand, and Midori by her side Hoshiko the Oujo youki neko steps out onto the harbors dock. And there waiting for her is a hanyou. Long brown hair wiping in the wind, and violet eyes facing the early dawn.**_

* * *

SWEET! I got it done just before bed too! Find out who the hanyou is in chapter seven of Cat's Eyes. YAY! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. WHAT!

Alright here's chapter seven!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Rya, and Amarante. I also partially own Midori, Amaya, Ren, Katsumi, Yuki, and Kimmiko.

* * *

Chapter Seven: WHAT!

_**~Long brown hair whipping in the wind, and violet eyes facing the early dawn~**_

_**She didn't look any older than Midori this hanyou; eighteen perhaps. Large brown oka ears sat on the top of her chestnut colored hair. They were pierced along the curved edges with jewels of many different colors. She wasn't extremely tall, but had long golden brown legs that shimmered in the sunlight. Her violet eyes, deep amethyst in the middle, matched the mid thigh kimono she was wearing. It was a white kimono trimmed with blue silk. The sash in the middle was a light blue color; and the imprints on the kimono were little lilac colored violets. Walking over to Midori and Hoshiko now, the hanyou's tail could be seen from behind. Like her ears the fur was a warm brown color. **_

"_**Are you Oujo Hoshiko?" The hanyou asks casually walking over to the two youki's.**_

"_**Yes. Have you come to escort us to the palace of Prinsu Haruki?" Hoshiko answers examining the beautiful hanyou.**_

"_**Yes. I am Amaya of the oka tribe." Amaya replies taking a glance at Midori.**_

"_**Alright then. Which ship are we taking, Amaya-san?" Midori questions picking up the small sac she had set down.**_

"_**We'll be taking that one. It's a three day trip to our island, are you prepared?" Amaya asks turning to face the ship.**_

"_**Yes, we're prepared. Right Hoshiko-sama?" Midori infers letting a small smile grace her lips.**_

"_**Sure." Hoshiko replies the expression on her face distant.**_

"_**Let's head out then. I'd like to be back to port as soon as possible." Amaya nods striding off towards the ship.**_

"_**Ready to go, Hoshiko-sama?" Midori asks following after Amaya who is making advancements towards the waiting vesel.**_

"_**Ready!" Hoshiko cries snapping out of her thoughts long enough to realize it's time to leave for Amaya's island.**_

_**Stopping in front of the large ocean liner, Amaya raises her hand up into the air. Suddenly without warning a lengthy brown rope is tossed over the side of the ship dangling a few feet above Amaya's head. Grasping onto the long cord, Amaya is pulled up onto the ship's deck. Looking to her comrade, another hanyou like herself, Amaya lets off a white toothy grin. Then chucking the line down a second time, Amaya waits for the slowpokes down below to be hauled onto the waiting vessel. **_

"_**Took you two long enough." Amaya chuckles bejeweled ears sparkling in the rising sun.**_

"_**It's not everyday we board a ship." Hoshiko laughs joining in on the fun.**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama and Midori-sama, this is Katsumi-chan." Amaya smiles pointing to the hanyou beside her.**_

_**There beside Amaya stood a hanyou who looked to be about fifteen years old. Upon her head stood two large oka ears that were surrounded by thick, wispy strands of hoary hair. Her skin pale white sparkled with salt water sprayed up at her from the ocean's depths. Her eyes unlike her hair were big and milk-chocolate brown. Batting her eyelashes her face was one you could not say no to. The kimono she was wearing was a mix of different colors mostly yellows, pinks, and blues cut at mid thigh. Placing both hands on Amaya's shoulder's the Katsumi lets off a huge grin.**_

"_**Amaya-sama, who are those people?" Katsumi asks cocking her head while her big brown eyes swim with millions of different questions.**_

"_**These the island's honored guests. Treat them with respect." Amaya demands ruffling her hair lightly.**_

"_**You can count on me, Oujo!" Katsumi giggles giving Amaya the thumbs up sign.**_

"_**Oujo?" Hoshiko questions looking to Amaya who is shaking her head lightly back and forth.**_

"_**Amaya-sama is Haruki-sama's older sister."**_

"_**WHAT!!" Midori and Hoshiko gasp in unison.**_

* * *

I know this should be longer, but I wanted to end it at a suspenseful spot. And this seemed like the right place at the time. Hope you enjoy! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. The Oka and Inu

**Alright since I have gotten a massive amount of reviews I think I'll give you chapter eight. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha for the 1,000 time.

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Rya, and Amarante though. Also thanks to my reviewers I now partially own Midori, Amaya, Katsumi, Ren, Yuki, and Kimmiko.

Chapter Eight: The Oka and Inu

* * *

"_**Prinsu Haruki is your brother?!" Hoshiko exclaims taken aback by the young oka's statement.**_

"_**We're only half-siblings. He's a full youki." Amaya sighs looking down at her bare feet.**_

"_**There's nothing wrong with hanyou's though right, Amaya-sama?" Katsumi asks bright eyes filled with concern.**_

"_**I don't suppose so, Katsumi-chan." Amaya replies ruffling her silver hair.**_

"_**Yay!" Katsumi smirks closing her eyes and letting off an adorable smile.**_

"_**Katsumi-chan, be a good girl and fetch Ren-sama for me will you?" Amaya asks pushing her off in the direction of his cabin.**_

"_**Kay!" Katsumi giggles skipping off towards the large wooden door.**_

"_**She's a good pup." Amaya nods in the direction of the silver haired oka hanyou. **_

"_**Oujo, may I be as bold to ask how you two met?" Midori asks a blush appearing across the bridge of her nose.**_

"_**Her family was killed by a group of villagers. My pack and I came across her on a hunting trip. She was fighting off some roam demons all on her own, and we lent her a hand. My brother entrusted me to take care of her and we've been extremely close since; despite the fact that I am an Oujo." Amaya explains looking back at the creaking cabin door.**_

_**Exiting the cabin door is Katsumi first, and then a tall male oka youki. The youki is tanned light golden brown with a large tattoo across the front of his chest. The tattoo is that of the symbol of the oka clan; a paw print surrounded in flames. His ears unlike the hanyou's are elfin shaped and are pierced at both the lobe and cartilage. Looking to be about eighteen this youki has long ebony hair and intense green eyes outlined in specks of gold. He is wearing a black kimono tied with a blue sash. Hiding inside the sash is a dagger made of pure silver and a bulky blade. Taking large strides the youki soon stops at Amaya's side. Smiling an 1,000 watt smile at the guests, he ruffles Katsumi's hair before turning to Amaya.**_

"_**So, who are these lovely young youki's?" The youki tall youki asks Amaya. **_

"_**Ren-sama, this is Midori-sama and Hoshiko-sama. These are our honored guests." Amaya explains cheeks turning crimson.**_

"_**Ahh. Hoshiko-sama, you are the Oujo of the neko clan across the way." Ren smiles putting two and two together.**_

"_**Yes. I am King Rya's daughter." Hoshiko blushes sliding closer to Midori.**_

"_**I think our Prinsu will be happy." Ren chuckles putting an arm around Amaya. "Don't you think so, Amaya-sama?" **_

"_**Yes! Of course!" Amaya exclaims turning crimson from the contact of his warm calloused hands on her tender skin.**_

"_**Thanks." Hoshiko blushes coming her hair back with her fingers.**_

"_**Ren-sama, should we prepare to leave port. The wedding is in four days." Katsumi giggles softly.**_

"_**Yes of course. Hoshiko-sama, please enjoy your stay upon our vessel and if there are any problems notify me right away." Ren waves taking off in the direction of the ships wheel.**_

"_**Thanks." Hoshiko calls watching the youki leave, and then turning to a still rather red Amaya.**_

"_**He can be such a scatterbrain sometimes, right Amaya-sama?" Katsumi asks looking to her somewhat of a sergeant sister.**_

"_**What?" Amaya replies shaking her head from side to side as if to shoo away unwanted thoughts.**_

"_**I just asked to see if you agreed with me that Ren-sama can be a scatterbrain." Katsumi giggles before following after the long gone youki.**_

"_**Amaya-sama, is there something wrong?" Hoshiko asks quietly the red still evident in her cheeks.**_

"_**Nothing. I'm fine. Should I show you to your room now?" Amaya questions already heading off in the direction of the cabins.**_

"_**Sure. Coming Midori-sama?" Hoshiko murmurs eyes filled with confusion.**_

"_**Coming." Midori answers following after both Oujo's.**_

_**Following after Amaya Hoshiko and Midori pass past many different youki's and hanyou's bunking below deck. Each hanyou or youki of a different species; none ever looking the same. Coming upon a small pink door Amaya knocks twice before entering. There sitting on the a large queen size bed is a female hanyou.**_

"_**Yuki-chan, what are you doing in the guest cabin?" Amaya questions rolling her eyes and looking to the floor.**_

_**The hanyou on the bed looks to be no more than seventeen. On top of long thick wavy black hair sit's a pair of silver oka ears. Her eyes matched the color of her ears, they were hoary with specks of pale blue. Her skin pale like Katsumi's looked rough and calloused from the hard work she preformed upon the moving vessel. Standing up now, Hoshiko could see a full view of the hanyou's attire. She was wearing a black kimono covered in gold stars and moons with a silver sash. Walking over to Amaya, the hanyou named Yuki points to two small forms lying on the ground.**_

"_**I had to find someplace for her to rest. Kimmiko-chan was exhausted, and Kigura-kun wouldn't shut up." Yuki whines to Amaya.**_

_**There on the floor was a six year old inu-hanyou. Dressed in a long red kimono with a white silk sash; you could tell the little female was a miko. She had shoulder length black hair that was spilled out across the wooden floor and big baby blue eyes. On top of her head were a pair of black inu ears that moved slightly as the two-tailed fire neko beside her yawned heavily. Sitting up now yawing the two-tailed fire neko by her side, jumps into her lap. He had black fur with a tan spot. **_

"_**Kimmiko-chan. Sweetie, what are you doing in here?" Amaya asks quietly reaching for the little inu.**_

"_**Kigura and I were tired. Yuki-chan said we could rest in here." Kimmiko cries eyes tearing up.**_

"_**Told you so." Yuki replies rolling her eyes. **_

"_**Alright. Come here you." Amaya smiles picking up the watery eyed hanyou. "We'll meet you up on deck once you've settled in." **_

"_**Alright." Hoshiko smiles waving goodbye to the little inu.**_

"_**Bye-bye." Kimmiko blushes shyly hiding her head in Amaya's hair.**_

"_**Yuki, let's go." Amaya calls to the teen.**_

"_**Kay." Yuki says leaving the two youki's to themselves.**_

"_**Those oka's are strange." Midori whispers into Hoshiko's ear.**_

"_**And I'm going to be one of them." Hoshiko sighs flopping onto the bed.**_

* * *

This is the end of chapter eight!! I hope you enjoyed reading it. PLEASE REVIEW!!

_**By The Way **_

_**Hoshiko-Star**_

_**Haruki-Shinning Brightly **_

_**Yasuo-Peaceful one**_

_**Rya-Dragon**_

_**Amarante-Flower that never fades **_

_**Midori-Green**_

_**Amaya-Rain**_

_**Katsumi-Victorious Beauty**_

_**Ren-Lotus**_

_**Yuki-Snow or Lucky**_

_**Kimmiko-One without equal**_

_**Oujo-princess**_

_**Prinsu-Prince**_

_**Hanyou-half-demon**_

_**Youki-full demon**_

_**Baka-Stupid/idiot **_

**_Bakemono-monster_**

**_Yowai-weak_**

**_Kowareta-Broken_**

**_Yaku ni tatanai-useless_**

**_miko-priestess_**

**_Oka-wolf_**

**_Neko-cat_**

**_Inu-dog_**

**_Yosei-elf_**

**_sensei-techer_**

**_sama-surname high form of respect_**

**_san-Mr. Or Mrs._**

**_chan or kun- used for friendly terms. Someone you know well. _**


	9. Ai

Hello again!!! I've been really busy submitting chapters to Cat's Eyes it's incredible. There are only a few more flashback chapters and then we return to the other members of the Inu gang. Alright, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Claimer: I own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Rya, and Amarante. I partially own Midori, Amaya, Ren, Katsumi, Yuki, Kimmiko, and Kigura.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Ai

Two days down and one day to go until touch down on port. Yawning as she stretches out on the queen size bed, Hoshiko listens as the waves lap up against the side of the enormous ship. Beside her Midori has transformed into a plant to keep herself stable as the vessel rocks back and forth. The sea was a nice place, but the goddess of the forest felt at home on solid ground. Standing up a bit wobbly from the impending motion sickness, Hoshiko stumbled towards the small vanity. Sitting on the stool in front of the large mirror, she examined her face. Would Haruki-sama like a youki such as herself? What if he rejected her? Could she afford to fail fulfilling her father's dying wish? No, failing was not an option. Running her hands through the thick strands of massive black, Hoshiko tied her hair up into a bun. Then turning to Midori, she smiled slightly.

"I'm going up on deck for a bit of fresh air, alright?" Hoshiko asks slipping on a pair of flats.

"Do as you please, Oujo. I am going to stay here and try not to throw up." Midori replies looking a bit greener than usual.

"Feel better." Hoshiko calls closing the cabin door.

"Sure." Midori gags holding her leaves to her mouth.

Following the long corridors, Hoshiko soon finds her way up on deck. Sun shinning brightly the hanyou's and youki's are busy fulfilling their daily duties. Looking up towards the steering wheel of the ship Hoshiko spot Ren with Katsumi by his side. Scanning the deck Hoshiko catches Katsumi's brown eyes, and the oka hanyou takes a flying leap off the upper part of the deck landing in front of Hoshiko. Taken aback by the "fall from the heavens" Hoshiko gasps slightly clutching her chest. Giggling Katsumi looks back at a frowning Ren.

"Sorry Hoshiko-sama. Didn't mean to scare you." Katsumi apologizes with a smile.

"You…didn't…scare…me." Hoshiko lies still clutching her chest.

"Then what was this face?" Katsumi giggles mimicking the look Hoshiko had made as Katsumi landed in front of her.

"You caught me off guard is all." Hoshiko replies light pink appearing on her cheeks.

"What ever you say, Hoshiko-sama." Katsumi chuckles turning back in the direction Ren is standing. Now by his side is Amaya.

"Amaya-sama!" Hoshiko calls from the lower deck.

"Hoshiko-sama!" Amaya shouts face appearing to be as red as a cherry.

"I don't see why Amaya-sama just doesn't tell Ren-sama how she feels." Katsumi sighs placing her right hand on her cheek.

"What do you mean, Katsumi-chan?" Hoshiko wonders turning to the silver haired hanyou.

"Is it not evident? Amaya-sama is in love." Katsumi states plainly.

"You're sure?" Hoshiko asks looking at a still blushing Amaya.

"If you've know Amaya-sama as long as I have you pick up on these sorts of things." Katsumi smiles chuckling slightly.

"Does Ren-sama feel the same way." Hoshiko wonders chewing her lower lip.

"Yeah. He's told me so on multiple occasions." Katsumi states looking at the black haired youki.

"Then why haven't you told Amaya!!" Hoshiko exclaims violet eyes as big as saucers.

"Simple. It's not my job." Katsumi grins walking off.

"What are you talking about? Not your job? I know I'd like to know if someone liked me." Hoshiko glowers after the hanyou; her silver hair whipping softly in the wind.

"Love is something you have to figure out all on your own. I can't go telling every person in the world that someone likes them. Where is the excitement in that? Where is that breath taking feeling of telling someone you love them? And does it feel the same way as when the person you like tells you they love you? Think about it and get back to me." Katsumi chuckles doing a front flip back up onto the perch where the ship's steering wheel is located.

"Love? Such a funny thing." Hoshiko sighs taking her leave.

Once again following the narrow corridors back to her cabin, Hoshiko feels the traitor tears brimming. Opening the heavy cabin door she collapses on the queen size bed beside a rather green Midori. A concerned expression on her face, Midori turns to the sobbing Oujo. Rubbing her back slightly with her fingertips, Midori hums an elfin tune under her breath.

"Oujo, something has upset you. What is it?" Midori questions nervous about the well being of her Oujo.

"Am I doing the right thing, Midori-sama?" Hoshiko sobs silently into the pillows.

"Whatever do you mean, Hoshiko-sama?" Midori frowns as Hoshiko reveals leaking violet eyes.

"Is it right that I am marrying this oka Prinsu?" Hoshiko replies rubbing at the tears cascading down her rosy cheeks.

"The alliance of your kingdom is important. But what you are asking me is if it is right that you are not wedding for love." Midori sighs petting the youki's head.

"I want to fall in love before I make such a commitment, but my father's dying wish is alliance. I can't…I won't… let him down." Hoshiko growls holding her breath.

"Your father wants alliance, but you wish for something else. Hoshiko-sama, this may not mean much but follow your heart." Midori murmurs voice becoming more and more distant.

"My heart?" Kagome whispers biting her lower lip.

"I made the mistake of loosing mine a long time ago. Don't loose yours." Midori pleads tears now entering her own eyes.

In the darkness of the cabin, a soft melody playing off Midori's elfin lips, the two youki's drift off to sleep. A sliver of pale moonlight shimmering off their fallen tears.

* * *

This last chappie was pretty sad don't you think. Well, I am off to bed. Tell me what you thought!! Thanks and **please review!!**


	10. Irises in Bloom

I've been so busy with my two other fan fictions that I haven't had time to update on this one. I hope you can forgive me *makes puppy face*.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ToT

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Amarante, Rya. I also partially own Midori, Amaya, Ren, Katsumi, Yuki, Kigura, and Kimmiko.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Irises in Bloom

_**Today was the day; today she would wed Prinsu Haruki of the oka clan. With this single act of matrimony she could finally bring peace to her island that had been paralyzed by war for so long. It was her father's dying wish, and their only chance to live life the way they had intended to live it from the start. Today she would sacrifice the chance to fall in love with someone on her own accord; she would sacrifice her freedom to be bound by a circular chain in the disguise of a wedding band. A heavy price to pay to deliver happiness to a suffering world. Was their any other way? Did she truly have to become a bride? All these questions and more swamped her brain as she rose off the bed to face the dawn. Her choice today would not only effect her, but the entirety of everything they had worked to establish on the little coral island of the neko clan.**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, are you awake?" A soft voice asks from the outside of the cabin's wooden door.**_

"_**I'm up. What is it that you need?" Hoshiko replies turning to the source of the whisper.**_

"_**I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment, Oujo." The little voice asks again now creaking the door open.**_

"_**You may." Hoshiko answers to the now fully exposed hanyou.**_

_**Pushing the door open Yuki soon appears with Kimmiko and Kigura by her side. Ushering the group of three into the cabin, Hoshiko takes a seat on the bed. Following Hoshiko's instructions, Yuki pushes Kimmiko and Kigura into the room before entering herself. Kimmiko letting off a shy smile treads lightly to the Oujo's side prior to asking with her eyes if she can take a seat. Acknowledging her question without having it asked, Hoshiko pats the bedspread tenderly. Scrambling up onto the bed Kimmiko crawls over and into the neko youki's lap. A look of shock plays across Hoshiko's features until finally she realizes the little hanyou wants nothing more than a bit of affection. Petting her head softly, the Oujo then turns her eyes to Kigura who has curled up next to her thigh. Smiling, Hoshiko then looks to Yuki who has taken a seat on the floor in front of her.**_

"_**Well, this sure isn't what I expected." Hoshiko giggles amethyst and gold speckled eyes looking to those of the hanyou and youki surrounding her.**_

"_**What do you mean, Hoshiko-sama?" Kimmiko asks turning around to face the Oujo dazzling baby blue eyes.**_

"_**I wasn't expecting to see such adorable faces this early in the morning." Hoshiko coos rubbing noses with the little inu.**_

"_**You thought we'd be asleep?" Yuki wonders silver orbs filled with curiosity.**_

"_**I just didn't expect you to be up with the others. I thought that maybe you would have been still asleep in your beds." Hoshiko explains looking to the dark haired oka.**_

"_**We rise with the sun. Always ready for an order given to us by the Prinsu." Yuki states getting the facts straight.**_

"_**Hum. This Prinsu Haruki must really be something." Hoshiko mutters rolling her eyes.**_

"_**He's a good leader. Strong, just the kind of ruler we need in a dire time." Yuki says lifting the fire neko up off the bed.**_

"_**Mew." Kigura meows red eyes blinking a couple times adjusting to the light.**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, why you?" Yuki asks abruptly warm hands brushing over Kigura's thick fur.**_

"_**Why me?" Hoshiko questions hands refraining their fluid motion over the mounds of Kimmiko's ebony colored hair.**_

"_**Oujo, why are you to wed Prinsu Haruki? Why a youki neko and not an oka?" Yuki wonders a frown gracing her rouge lips.**_

"_**It was the wish of my father King Rya, Yuki-chan. My father wanted me to marry the oka Prinsu and unite our kingdoms." Hoshiko whispers remembering the conversation her and her father had shared before she departed.**_

"_**The oka's and neko's have feuded for so long. This matrimony will either spike in more destruction or actually bring us some sort of calm." Yuki responds her voice barely whisper.**_

"_**We responded in the only way we knew how. So much bloodshed I had learned how to become accustomed to. Amarante was the problem, and she'll somehow be the solution." Hoshiko smiles chocking on the words escaping the velvet.**_

"_**Amarante-sama? You mean the neko queen? Is that who you speak of, Hoshiko-sama?" Yuki asks looking at the Oujo's distraught expression.**_

"_**That's her. If she had only known not go off alone. It wasn't the oka's fault, it was just a band of rogues. They attacked her…took her life. Rya reacted so brutally towards the okas after that. He wanted them dead…every single one of them. That's not what she wanted." Hoshiko cries tears starting to stream down the sides of her face.**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, why are you crying?" Kimmiko gasps suddenly as she feels the moisture starting to soak into the depths of her hair.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Hoshiko apologizes her tears falling more rapidly. "I'm so sorry for everything."**_

_**Looking up at the Oujo with confused eyes, Kimmiko places her warm palm against the side of Hoshiko's damp face. Eyes clenched tightly together Hoshiko can not bare to look at the sweet little girl sitting in her lap. Yuki placing Kigura on the ground inches closer to the dark haired neko who's tears send pain pinging into her heart. Why was she apologizing? Then Yuki put two and two together; the beautiful neko queen Amarante was Hoshiko's mother. She was the reason their clans had feuded all these years. A war of vengeance to try and restore the love that had been lost. Standing up off the floor in front of Hoshiko, Yuki orders Kigura to go fetch Amaya and Midori. Fast on his paws Kigura soon returns with youki and hanyou by his side. Caught off guard by the sight before her Midori races to Hoshiko's side and drops to her knees. What was going on in here?**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, what's happened?" Midori exclaims worry evident in her jade orbs.**_

"_**She started crying, Midori-sama." Kimmiko replies still unable to understand the sudden outburst of tears.**_

"_**Yuki-chan, do you know what has upset her?" Amaya questions the silver eyed oka.**_

"_**Talk of her mother queen Amarante. It's my fault, Amaya-sama. I shouldn't have stuck my nose where it didn't belong." Yuki quickly apologizes.**_

"_**Her mother is queen Amarante? The neko who was killed by the rouge oka youki?" Amaya breathes throat tightening with every breath.**_

"_**She blames herself for the war. Only once has she told me her mother's story. Never again did she speak of the gentle queen." Midori frowns petting the Oujo's hair.**_

"_**When will Hoshiko-sama stop being sad?" Kimmiko wonders looking to Amaya with a torn expression.**_

_**It is just then that Hoshiko lifts her head to look at the worried eyes around her. Midori, Amaya, Yuki, Kigura, and Kimmiko standing there watching her cry. Watching her while she is weak and vulnerable; everything an Oujo shouldn't be. Drawing the little girl on her lap close to her chest, Hoshiko wipes her eyes on the sleeve of her kimono. The looking to the small window exposing the port, an insignificant smile gracing her lips, she answers her question.**_

"_**When the irises bloom, I'll be okay."**_

* * *

This was an emotional chapter. There are going to be two more flashback chapters after this one and then the inu gang are back in motion. Hope you liked it! Thanks and please review!! ^-^


	11. Here Comes The Bride

So I've been updating like mad thanks to time off from school, and no homework. I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews and support. You guys are the bomb!!

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine sadly.

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Rya, and Amarante. I partially own Amaya, Ren, Katsumi, Yuki, Kimmiko, Kigura, and Midori.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Here Comes The Bride

_**The island of the oka clan was beautiful. Secluded from the rest of the world the island of the oka youki looked as if it had been mustered up by some far off dream. Standing on the ship's deck, Hoshiko's ebony hair whips wildly in the wind. This was it; this was the day of redemption. This would be the day she could prove the island of the neko's no longer wished for death and bloodshed, but peace and harmony. Lingering at her side was her dear friend Midori. Whatever path the Oujo wished to choose she would follow her to the ends of the earth. Their loyalty to each other was immense, something that couldn't be shattered easily. On the upper deck of the ship Ren stands strong at the wheel. His intense gaze on the place he called home. Clinging to the oka youki's pant leg is Katsumi. Faithful and as vibrant as ever, the brown eyed hanyou looks curiously to her surrogate sister. On the other side of Ren is Amaya. Arms hanging lazily over the railing of the ship her violet eyes pierce the sand and sea of the untouched beach. Years ago she and her younger brother would run along the seas edge taking in everything the salt encrusted body of water had to offer them. It was on that very beach that she had first fallen for her dark haired savior, Ren. It was also on that beach that she was sentenced to the sea forced to ride the waves at the command of her youngest sibling. Ren had chosen to stay with Amaya to protect her from the harsh reality that she was ultimately alone. It wasn't long after that sentence that they had come across Yuki. She now sat on the stairs leading up to the upper deck. Her skin flashing in the light of the mid-day sun, silver orbs closed as she soaks up the vibrant rays of sunlight. There in full neko form at the very front of the ship was the two tailed fire youki Kigura; his tiny master sitting on his back as he paces back and forth anxiously across the deck. The last time Kimmiko had been to port she was only three years old, now at the age of six she was returning to land again to reunite with the family that had placed her under the protection of the warriors of the sea.**_

"_**Are you ready, Hoshiko-sama?" Midori asks looking to the neko's distant gaze.**_

"_**Ready as I'll ever be." Hoshiko replies eyes focusing back on reality.**_

"_**Have confidence, Hoshiko-sama. You are a beautiful, bright Oujo who has come to bring peace to the small island of the oka clan. That is something to be proud of." Midori says reinsuring her with a smile.**_

"_**You think he'll like me?" Hoshiko questions still unsure of herself.**_

"_**Why don't you ask him yourself." Midori whispers pointing to the beach.**_

_**There making a grand entrance is the Prinsu himself. Walking tall and proud is a lengthy oka youki. His skin toasted a light golden brown from the sun's brilliant rays shimmers as he approaches the water's edge. His hair is a warm chocolaty brown color that matches that of his half sister Amaya. Thick locks tied back into a small pony tail his ruby orbs sparkling luminously in the light like diamonds. Pointed elfin ears twitch slightly as a gasp escapes his fiancés mouth. Looking up into her eyes Prinsu Haruki's tattoo symbolizing the oka clan is revealed; a paw on fire just bellow his collarbone on his right breast. Wearing a fire red kimono tied with a gold sash, the Prinsu stops in front of the large vessel. Jumping off of the railing to the lower deck of the ship, Amaya tosses a rope off the side to her brother. Taking it in his hands Haruki is hauled up on the ship's deck along with three of his macho body guards. The Prinsu then proceeds to make his way over to the wide eyed Hoshiko.**_

"_**Finally we meet. You are the daughter of King Rya are you not?" Haruki asks staring into Hoshiko's gold trimmed eyes.**_

"_**Yes, I am the daughter of King Rya. Oujo of the neko clan." Hoshiko states nervously bowing her head.**_

"_**And it was Rya-sama's last wish to have us be wed?" Haruki questions taking a step closer to the intimidated neko.**_

"_**Yes, Prinsu Haruki. My father discussed with me that he wished for us to be wed so that our kingdoms would be united, and the bloodshed between the clans would seize." Hoshiko explains hands shaking nervously by her sides.**_

"_**United the clans will be strong. I think our marriage will bring more than just peace to the islands. Together you and I will symbolize strength." Haruki whispers into the neko's awaiting ears.**_

"_**I believe you are right, Prinsu. United we will symbolize strength and stability." Hoshiko shudders taking a step backwards.**_

"_**Come now there's nothing to fear. You are an exquisite species if I must say so myself." Haruki murmurs edging closer to Hoshiko who is looking to Midori with nervous eyes.**_

"_**Prinsu Haruki, if I may interject is the wedding to take place at sunset?" Amaya asks abruptly noticing the tension between the eager groom and the finicky bride.**_

"_**Ah sister. We have not spoken for some while. Yes, the wedding ceremony will be held at sunset for me and my gorgeous bride." Haruki answers looking at Hoshiko with pride.**_

"_**Well, the sun is already starting to fall in the sky. Do you think it wise we stay here much longer?" Amaya wonders pointing to the setting sun.**_

"_**You have a point. Hoshiko-sama, please accompany me back to the shore. We haven't much time to prepare for the ceremony." Haruki says reaching for his fiancés hand. **_

"_**Haruki-sama, please forgive me for being so bold but I must ask you something. Would it be alright if the crew of this ship attends our wedding? They have been good to me, and I would be delighted to see their faces as we stand together at the alter." Hoshiko pleads taking his hand tenderly.**_

"_**If this is what you wish for dear wife then let it be done." Haruki answers kissing her hand softly.**_

"_**Thank-you! Thank-you so much!" Hoshiko exclaims throwing her arms around the oka's neck. **_

"_**Come let us go to the island. Sister, please gather the crew and report to the castle." Haruki orders waving one hand up in the air, while the other lingers around Hoshiko's slender waist.**_

"_**As you wish, Haruki-sama." Amaya replies bowing her head to the couple. **_

_**Walking to the edge of the ship, Haruki has a strong hold on his fiancés waist. Pulling her tight to his hip, the oka youki grabs a hold of the large brown rope hanging off the side of the ship. The stepping onto the lip, grasping onto Hoshiko's waist, he jumps into the blue abyss. Letting off a tiny shriek Hoshiko buries her head in Haruki's shoulder; heights had never been a favorite of the wide-eyed neko. Landing with a small thud on the soft bleached sand the Prinsu lightly pokes the Oujo's shoulder. Lifting her head from the spot between his neck and shoulder, Hoshiko opens her eyes to see they have made a soft landing, and have not fallen to their deaths. Letting off a sheepish smile and shrugging her shoulders the neko giggles softly.**_

"_**Let me guess, first time swinging carelessly off the side of a ship?" Haruki asks cocking his head to the left.**_

"_**First time on a ship to tell you the truth. Father never let me out of the house." Hoshiko replies with a nervous chuckle.**_

"_**What an adventure this must have been. Did you enjoy your living quarters on the ship? I hopped the accommodations would be to your liking." Haruki says eyes sparkling in the slowly setting sun.**_

"_**They were wonderful. Midori-sama refused to leave the cabin actually. It was the only place she felt sturdy." Hoshiko responds still clinging to Haruki's neck.**_

"_**Sturdy eh? She doesn't seem like the only one." Haruki laughs pulling the neko closer to his chest.**_

"_**I won't have to worry about falling, not with you here." Hoshiko blushes lowering her gaze.**_

"_**So shy. We'll fix that in time, Oujo." Haruki whispers lifting her chin so that her amethyst orbs mesh with his ruby ones.**_

_**Looking down at the young couple from the large vessel still floating on the sea is Ren. Black hair whipping voraciously in the warm wind as his emerald eyes take in the sight bellow. Lingering by his shoulder is Katsumi her sharp mocha eyed gaze focusing on Amaya. Suddenly feeling a nudge against his skin, Ren looks to the serious oka hanyou; silver hair tangled and soaked with salt water. **_

"_**Katsumi-chan, is there something wrong?" Ren asks still dazed by the sight down below on the sand.**_

"_**Ren-sama, Haruki-sama gave us some orders. Don't you think it'd be wise to confirm it Amaya-sama?" Katsumi infers looking to the dark haired hanyou.**_

"_**I think Amaya-sama can handle it, don't you?" Ren wonders a sudden blush appearing across the bridge of his nose.**_

"_**Sure she can handle it, but don't you think she'd appreciate the gesture that you want to help?" Katsumi prods taking in the expression on his face.**_

"_**Why would I want to help though if she can handle it herself?" Ren questions swallowing hard.**_

"_**Oh Ren-sama, sometimes you can be so dense. Although I love and respect you the stress you put my sister through drives me insane." Katsumi exclaims slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand.**_

"_**What do you mean? Katsumi-chan, help me understand!" Ren pleads looking to the violet eyed oka whose arms are draped over the side of the ship.**_

"_**Ren-sama, put two and two together! Are you in love with Amaya-sama or not?" Katsumi growls folding her arms across her chest claws scratching the delicate fabric.**_

"_**Well…so what if I am? She probably doesn't feel the same way. Besides we're friends, she might get all wigged out if I say 'Hey, Amaya I'm in love with you'." Ren sighs his face now completely crimson.**_

"_**You'll never know for sure unless you try." A tiny voice whispers from behind the conversing pair.**_

_**Whipping around Ren comes face to face with a blushing Amaya. Her long dark hair tangled by the wind, her violet eyes shimmering in the tangerine light of the setting sun, and delicate cheek bones inflamed with embarrassment. Taking a step closer to the dark haired youki in front of her, Amaya reaches for his hand. Giving the appendage over to his beautiful counterpart, Amaya cradles Ren's hand in her own. Emerald orbs filled with fear the youki watches as the hanyou rests her head on his shoulder.**_

"_**I was afraid you didn't feel the same way." Amaya murmurs body shaking against that of the oka youki in front of her.**_

"_**Are you saying that you wish to be more than friends?" Ren asks head spinning.**_

"_**I want to be with you, Ren-sama. I want to be the one you wrap your arms around, and hold so close to your heart so that it's painful to breathe." Amaya whispers twirling a piece of his ebony hair around her fingertip.**_

"_**I thought you'd reject me. I thought our differences would make our relationship complicated." Ren sighs pulling Amaya tight against his chest.**_

"_**What difference? You and I are the same; two hearts that beat as one." Amaya explains pulling back to place his hand on her heart.**_

"_**And you don't care what the clan thinks? What of your status?" Ren questions feeling each pulse of the beating organ vibrate against his palm.**_

"_**I'm an Oujo till death. I was born into royalty, and I have inherited traits that belong to both the king and queen. All that will not affect how I choose to live my life though. I will marry who I wish because I know by following this beating appendage I will be lead straight to happiness. Besides you chose to stay with me when I was forced to enforce the warriors of the sea. My brother even offered you a spot as a duke, but you refused for me." Amaya smiles softly feeling Ren place his hand over her own.**_

"_**I guess even back then I should have suspected you had feelings for me, Amaya-sama. The day I chose to join you on this moving vessel your face couldn't have expressed more happiness." Ren chuckles touching her cheek tenderly.**_

"_**I knew we'd be best friends forever. Isn't that a reason to be joyous?" Amaya wonders leaning into his hand.**_

"_**I suppose so. Best friends is great, but I love the thought of you and I spending all of eternity in one another's arms." Ren breathes tracing her lower lip tenderly with his fingertip.**_

_**It's then there in the light of a setting sun that the two lover's lips meet in a passionate kiss. Katsumi clasping her hands together lets out a content sigh. Yuki who is now up on her feet picks up little Kimmiko, and pulls her into a tight embrace. Giggling with excitement Kimmiko squirms to get down and embrace the newfound couple. Kigura walking over to Midori meows with delight as she gently brushes over his fur with her hand. Then looking over the edge she peers down to look at Hoshiko and Haruki. Her Oujo so delicate and shy, would she find true love with this ravenous oka Prinsu?**_

"_**Kigura, think it's time we join Hoshiko-sama on the beach?" Midori asks the fire neko with a warm smile.**_

"_**Mew." Kigura replies walking over to the miko inu-hanyou in Yuki's arms, and Midori floating over to the kissing couple.**_

"_**Sorry to interrupt, but do you think it could be a possibility that we might join Hoshiko-sama." Midori questions quietly tapping on Ren's shoulder.**_

_**Breaking apart from their romantic make-out session, the couple reply with blushing cheeks and primping fashions. Ordering her crew to meet on the beach, the band of hanyou's and youki each fly over to the vessels sides and grab for a rope. Descending over the sides the hanyou's and youki land on the sand near Hoshiko and her Prinsu. Filling into a line the crew, guards, and soon to be married pair report back to the oka clan's enormous castle. Within seconds of opening the wide doors Hoshiko is bombarded by questions and random people whisking her away. Chuckling slightly Haruki stares after his fiancé. In only a matter of minutes the would soon become one of the world's most powerful pair of youki.**_

"_**Your bride she's lovely." One of Haruki's guards smiles starring after the whisked away neko.**_

"_**Yes, she's absolutely magnificent." Haruki murmurs a shine in his ruby eyes. She was everything he wanted and more.**_

_**After several sets of strange arms pulling her this way and that, Hoshiko is finally pushed into a large room at the end of an extensive hallway. Settling down into a chair youki's of all sorts begin to pull at her kimono yanking cloth every which way. Clothed only in her undergarments Hoshiko shivers violently as her wings flap in the cold. Gasping slightly at the sight of these tenshi wings a nurse hands Hoshiko a blanket before continuing her work. The oka had only heard of the Oujo with tenshi wings, but never before witnessed them in person. Continuing on with primping the bride to be, the youki's move a brush through her thick ebony locks tying up every stray piece of hair in sight into a single bun on the top of her head. Now moving onto her face Hoshiko is dusted with a pure white foundation making her look pure and bright. Her cheeks are then brushed lightly with pink blush, and her eyes and coated thick with black mascara and eyeliner. Her lips are the last part of the face decorating phase. Dipping a paintbrush into a pot of lipstick Hoshiko's lips are painted ruby red to match the color of her groom's eyes. After her face is made up the Oujo neko is forced to her feet to be clothed in a white silk kimono that reaches long past the floor. To accompany the kimono is a shimmering veil hitched to a diamond crown which is placed into her hair along with a pair of white chopsticks splashed with red. Finishing their master piece the youki's bow their head to the Oujo, respectfully leaving Hoshiko and her comrades to chat before the ceremony.**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, you look amazing." Amaya whispers looking at the woman who would wed her younger brother.**_

"_**I think I'm jealous." Katsumi giggles touching Hoshiko's arm feeling the soft silk fabric.**_

"_**Me too." Yuki sighs a light smile gracing her lips.**_

"_**My little Oujo is all grown up now." Midori murmurs holding her hand to her mouth keeping the tears at bay.**_

"_**Will you live happily ever after now, Hoshiko-sama?" Kimmiko asks cocking her head and staring at the neko with innocent baby blues. **_

"_**When I met you all I earned happily ever after." Hoshiko sighs wiping a tear from her eye.**_

"_**Don't go crying now, Oujo. I'll start up too if you do." Midori sniffles swallowing back tears of joy.**_

"_**No tears then. I'll smile okay?" Hoshiko asks hugging her best friend.**_

"_**That's better." Midori replies kissing her forehead in the most motherly of manners.**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, it's time." A voice calls from the door.**_

"_**Coming." Hoshiko responds heading towards the door. Then looking back to her friends she smiles softly. "I guess this is it."**_

"_**You'll be a great queen." Yuki says ensuring her with a wide grin.**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, I'm happy you are going to be my sister-in-law." Amaya grins hugging the bride to be.**_

"_**Good luck." Katsumi laughs joining in on the embrace.**_

"_**Go no now." Midori orders pointing to the door. "They're all waiting for you." **_

"_**Alright." Hoshiko smiles pulling open the door. "Thank-you."**_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, wait!" Kimmiko cries running to the neko's side. "These are for you."**_

_**In her hands are a bouquet of irises. Offering them over to the neko Kimmiko lets off an adorable grin. **_

"_**The irises are in bloom you know." Kimmiko whispers in her ear.**_

"_**Thank-you, Kimmiko-chan. I know I'll be alright." Hoshiko murmurs softly into her thick ebony hair.**_

_**Standing up Hoshiko heads out of the room flowers in hand. She then heads into a very large thrown room where the wedding march begins to play. At the head near the thrones her Prinsu stands with Ren by his side. One foot in front of the other Hoshiko makes her way down the isle to finally make a happily ever after come true. Arms inches from Haruki there is a sudden crack of the ceiling up above them. Suddenly a deafening scream, paralyzing fear, and a man in white. Irises tumbling to the floor fire surrounds the oka clan consuming everything in it's path. **_

_**So much for happily ever after…**_

* * *

Oh go the suspense!! How will you survive? Please review and I'll continue.


	12. Finally Waking Up

Hey so I've updated on Inuyasha's Juliet and Endeavors of a Double Life and I thought I'd update on Cat's Eyes. I hope you like this chapter cause I've been highly anticipating your reaction. Please review!!

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine.

Claimer: Yeah I do own something. I own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Rya, Armament, and now Koukaben. I also partially own Midori, Yuki, Kimmiko, Amaya, Kigura, Katsumi, and Ren.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Finally Waking Up 

_**The last thing that she could remember: her marriage to the Oka Prinsu Haruki up in flames. There was a sudden cracking of the ceiling above their heads, a man in white, and thick smoke engulfing the bodies of the oka clan. The rubble from the massive castle crushing her tiny form, Hoshiko lets out a scream of agony. Transforming into full youki form the Oujo neko uses her remaining strength to escape the hot ruins of her now destroyed future home. Massive form standing on all four paws now, black fur shifting lightly in the wind and amethyst eyes filled with sleep, the Oujo tries to take a step forward. Collapsing to the ground, black wings shedding feather and blood, Hoshiko growls just before her lids close for a second time. What had happened to the others? Was she truly the only survivor of this devastating attack? Mind racing with distant thoughts and body completely drained of any remain energy, Hoshiko finds herself alone. Alone to face a darkened place hoping to claim her life. **_

"_**Oniisan!" A small voice screams out.**_

"_**Koukaben-chan, what's wrong?" Another voice responds tone filled with fear.**_

_**Standing about an inch or so away from the ruins of the oka clan castle is a little hanyou female. She has sandy blonde hair that is tied in a braid and hangs lost past her shoulders. On top of her head is a pair of curved raion ears. Her orbs glinting with bits of moisture are an extraordinary ruby red color. She is wearing a lengthy light brown silken kimono covered in white hearts with a blue sash. The hanyou looks to be about the same age as Kimmiko. Coming up behind the tiny female is a mortal boy who looks to be about sixteen. The boy has short choppy almond colored hair and amazing cobalt eyes. He is wearing a light blue kimono with a jade sash. Placing his hand on the half demon's shoulder, he cautiously kneels down to where her finger is pointing. There lying in front of their feet is a fully exposed Hoshiko; eyes still closed and expression unreadable.**_

"_**Oniisan, what is that thing?" The little raion questions griping onto the mortal boy's shoulders.**_

"_**She must have been attacked. She's injured and unconscious." The boy mumbles under his breathe.**_

"_**Yasuo Oniisan, you didn't answer me. What is that?" The hanyou cries stubbornly bouncing up and down.**_

"_**Quiet Koukaben-chan, or you'll wake her up." The boy shushes looking to the tiny girl.**_

"_**All I wanted to know is what she is." Koukaben whines giving her brother puppy dog eyes.**_

"_**She's not a mortal, that's one thing I know." Yasuo whispers pointing to the ears on top of Hoshiko's thick hair.**_

"_**Maybe she's a hanyou." Koukaben giggles thinking about another creature like herself. **_

"_**Wishful thinking, but I don't think she's a hanyou either." Yasuo replies reaching his hand out to touch Hoshiko's warm skin.**_

"_**NO!" Koukaben hollers swatting her brother's hand away. "What if it bites?" **_

"_**I don't think she's capable of biting me at this moment in time. Koukaben-chan, I need you to go back to the village. Prepare a room for our guest." Yasuo urges turning to the young girl her ruby eyes suddenly crimson.**_

"_**Yasuo Oniisan, I don't think she should come back with us. I'm a hanyou, and they don't like me. Do you think they'll like a youki living there?" Koukaben growls thinking of the spiteful villagers sleeping in their huts. **_

"_**Do as I say, Koukaben-chan. We won't pay attention to the villagers. There is room enough there for everyone to live without conflict." Yasuo smiles hopping his little sister will understand.**_

"_**I hope you're right, Yasuo Oniisan." Koukaben murmurs taking off in the direction of the village.**_

_**Lying on the ground, Hoshiko shivers slightly as Yasuo's cool hand slowly approaches her heated skin. Moving the neko's ebony hair over her shoulder, and onto her back Yasuo looks fully into the Oujo's face. Bits and pieces of the castle's wall had scratched up her once clear face, and dry blood tasting of iron clings to her pale lips. Moving his arms around her exposed form, Yasuo positions Hoshiko so that she is lying on his lap on her back. Watching her chest move up and down slowly with each in take of breath, he soon notices the star tattoo given to the royal neko youki family on her breast. Gasping slightly, Yasuo slowly shakes his head.**_

"_**You're a long ways away from home aren't you, neko youki-sama." Yasuo asks gently cupping her cheek in his left hand, his right supporting her middle.**_

_**Without warning Hoshiko's eyes spring open exposing deep dark amethyst speckled with gold to the mortal human holding her tenderly. Swallowing hard Yasuo keeps his grip on the young neko woman in his arms as she shifts to face him. Reaching her clawed hand up to her face she gently places her hand over his. A small smile gracing her lips, eyes filled with sorrow, she opens her mouth to speak.**_

"_**The others. Have you seen the others?" Hoshiko asks her voice raspy and still thick with the scent of smoke. **_

"_**Who are you talking about, neko youki-sama?" Yasuo questions cobalt eyes filled with fear.**_

"_**The oka clan. We were attacked." Hoshiko replies trailing off back into the darkness.**_

"_**You're safe now. I'll take care of you." Yasuo ensures her as he watches her smile fade off into expressionless.**_

"_**Thank-you…what's your name?" Hoshiko mumbles under her breath as she drifts off into unconsciousness.**_

"_**Yasuo." Yasuo whispers as she breathing returns to one of that who's deep in slumber.**_

"_**Oujo Hoshiko." Hoshiko murmurs feeling his arms tighten around her for extra support.**_

_**Something was different about this boy. Yasuo, the peaceful one. **_

* * *

How was that? Did you like it? Hope it met your standards. Please review!

Koukaben: Crimson Petals


	13. Special

Oh my gosh so it's been a while! I am so sorry it's taken me so very long to update, but I have been ultra busy trying to finish up _**Endeavors of a Double Life**_. Sad enough to be said there are only going to be a few more chapters of _**Cat's Eyes**_ before I am finished. So make these reviews count!! Hope you enjoy the chapter :D Please review!!

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Rya, Amarante, and Koukaben. I also partially own Midori, Yuki, Kimmiko, Amaya, Kigura, Katsumi, Ren, and now Hikari.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Special

_**~2 Months Later**_

_**The wind blew calmly through the trees scattering the scent of cherry blossoms though the air. It was late spring and the whole world seemed to be blooming with new life. The laughter of the village children entering her pointed ears, Hoshiko looks absentmindedly into a small Koi pond. The fish with shimmering golden and white scales popping their heads up to the surface of the pond almost seem to smile at the lost neko youki. Lying now on her stomach, Hoshiko's lengthy black tail swishes side to side. This was the only way to unwind lately; her past a constant reminder she would forever be alone. A wedding to be so beautiful, he father's last wish, up in smoke all thanks to that foul demon shrouded in white. Sorrow and frustration growing in her throat again the lonely Oujo bats at the water. Koi fish scrambling to get out of the way of her powerful claws, the water droplets soar through the air onto the steadily growing grass beside her. Shoulders shaking from silent sobs Hoshiko collapses into the lawn tears cascading down her beautiful features. **_

"_**I'm sorry, daddy." Hoshiko sobs pulling her legs up to her chest. "I'm so sorry for everything I've failed to do for you. You deserve a better daughter than myself." **_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, what are you doing lying on the ground like that?" A voice suddenly whispers to the sorrowful youki. "Hoshiko-sama?" **_

_**Footsteps shuffling across the ground very slowly the figure who has spoken to her kneels by the Oujo's side. Placing a hand on the fragile girl's shoulder another sob escapes Hoshiko's tightened throat. Folding the precious youki into his arms, the figure presses her close to his wildly beating heart. Recognizing the figures scent clearly now, Hoshiko cries into his shoulder soaking the silken blue martial right through to his tender skin. Patting her head softly and whispering a soothing tones into her ears, the cobalt orbed boy lifts her up into his arms heading back toward the hut they share. Sniffling, sobs only a whimper now, Hoshiko looks up into Yasuo's gentle face. Why was he wasting his time on someone who was a failure at everything she did? Looking down at her, a small smile gracing his lips, Yasuo continues on towards the hut. **_

"_**Yasuo-chan, were you looking for me?" Hoshiko whispers attempting to wipe away the tears falling from her listless amethyst eyes.**_

"_**Koukaben and Hikari were worried about you, Hoshiko-sama. You shouldn't go off all by yourself. Not after what happened to you I mean." Yasuo answers his grin slowly fading into a look of concern.**_

"_**Worried? But why?" Hoshiko asks unable to comprehend the thought of someone actually caring for her.**_

"_**We love you, Hoshiko-sama." Yasuo replies rubbing her cool arm "You're out special person as one might say." **_

"_**You're sweet, Yasuo-chan. But really I'm not special. I don't deserve all of these great things you and your quaint family have bestowed on me. I couldn't even grant my father's dying wish.." Hoshiko trails off, tears returning with a vengeance. **_

"_**Hoshiko-sama, I think you need to let go of your troubled past. You attempt to bring those around you happiness, and in the end just hurt yourself. You don't even realize the happiness you bestow on everyone who comes close to your aura. Stop trying so hard to please everyone; I think first you should learn to please yourself." Yasuo says removing the heavy droplets of moisture from her lashes.**_

"_**Learn to please myself?" Hoshiko wonders cocking her head slightly.**_

"_**Yeah. What have you always wanted to do? The one thing you could never do for fear of un-approving eyes?" Yasuo questions in a coy sort of manner.**_

"_**Well…I've never fallen in love before. I was betrothed to wed the Prinsu Oka youki Haruki, but my wedding was ruined. Although I was not in love with him…I still care for him. Besides the union of the oka and neko clans would bring our tribes peace." Hoshiko answers a blush appearing across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones.**_

"_**To be in love you say? I myself have never loved someone…" Yasuo murmurs a blush appearing now on his face as well.**_

"_**Then I purpose we try together. If you do not object maybe I could try and let you kiss me?" Hoshiko stammers watching Yasuo's face turn a shade redder.**_

"_**Kiss you? Like this?" Yasuo gulps face like a cherry tomato as ducks his head; his lips about to graze hers.**_

_**Pale pink lips about to touch rosy rouge lips the two close their eyes. Holding her close to his chest, lips inches away from hers, Yasuo suddenly hears a female screaming his name. Unable to make contact, lips separated and Yasuo extremely startled, Hoshiko falls to the ground. Standing there with her hands on her hips is Yasuo's half-sister Koukaben. And next to Koukaben is his other half-sister Hikari.**_

_**Looking to be about fourteen years old, Koukaben manages to reach the girl's navel. Tall, skinny, and almost angel like Hikari resembles the look of both her half-brother and her half-sister. A mortal like Yasuo, Hikari has amazing blue eyes that twinkle in the sunlight like millions of sapphires. Her hair long, silken, and blonde is about the entire length of her back. Wearing a silken white kimono covered in small pink carnations cut up mid-drift, a yellow sash wrapped around her petite middle, Hikari looks as if she has been cut right out of a magazine. Picture perfect as one may say. Bending own a Koukaben's height Hikari looks over to her dumbfounded brother and the fallen Oujo. **_

"_**Oniisan, what were you just about to Hoshiko-sama?" Koukaben growls raion ears folding back against her sandy blonde braid.**_

"_**Imouto-chan, you shouldn't be so rude." Hikari pipes up scolding the youngster.**_

"_**But nee-chan, Oniisan was being rude. I wasn't rude so you should be scolding him." Koukaben cries turning her pointed finger at her older sister.**_

"_**Koukaben-chan, go into the hut. I'll be in in a minute." Hikari says cocking her head in the direction of the straw and stick born home.**_

"_**Nee-chan…" Koukaben whines pulling out her lower lip.**_

"_**Next time you an scold Yasuo-chan, alright? Let me take care of him now though." Hikari smiles hopefully coming to some sort of a compromise. **_

"_**Fine." Koukaben mumbles stomping off in the direction of the hut.**_

"_**Thanks, Imouto-chan." Yasuo sighs helping the fallen Hoshiko up off the ground.**_

"_**You're not off the hook, Oniisan." Hikari giggles looking off in the distance to the slow moving Koukaben. "Koukaben-chan won't forgive you if you steal her special person." **_

"_**Special person?" Hoshiko asks questioningly as Hikari throws her hair onto her right shoulder.**_

"_**You're Koukaben-Chan's special person, Hoshiko-sama. She love you, you know?" Hikari smiles walking off in the direction Koukaben went.**_

_**Following after Koukaben and Hikari, Yasuo and Hoshiko steal a look at one another. Blushes forming across the length of their cheekbones, the two look away. Upon approaching the hut, after Hikari has gone inside, Yasuo places a small peck on Hoshiko's lips. Trying to hide her embarrassment Hoshiko looks down at her feet before letting cobalt meet amethyst once again. **_

"_**We're going to have to be careful, you know." Hoshiko whispers turning to look at the bamboo door behind her.**_

"_**Especially since Koukaben has claimed you as her special person." Yasuo laughs thinking of his Imouto's reddened face.**_

"_**Koukaben is cute. I enjoy her company, and it feels good to be someone's special person. I mean no one has ever called me that before." Hoshiko smiles slipping inside the hut, Koukaben's excited squeal filling the household with laughter.**_

_**~Koukaben doesn't know that you're my special person too, Hoshiko-sama. And I'm hoping with all of my soul that I'm yours as well.~**_

* * *

Are you glad I updated? Hope you enjoyed chapter 13 and please review!!

Neko: Cat

Oka: Wolf

Raion: Lion

Yosei: Elf

Oujo: Princess

Prinsu: Prince

Youki: Demon

Hanyou: Half-demon

Oniisan: Big brother

Nee-chan: Big sister

Imouto: Little brother or sister

Koukaben: Crimson Petals

Hoshiko: Star

Haruki: Shinning Brightly

Rya: Dragon

Yasuo: Peaceful one

Amarante: Flowers that never fade

Kimmiko: One w/o equal

Midori: Green

Yuki: Snow or lucky

Amaya: Night Rain

Ren: Lotus

Katsumi: Vicious Beauty

Hikari: Light


	14. Open Your Eyes

As promised here is another chapter of _**Cat's Eyes**__. _Hope you'll enjoy the newest installment, and give me some awesome reviews.

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is still not mine.

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Koukaben, Rya, and Amarante. I also partially own Midori, Yuki, Kimmiko, Amaya, Kigura, Katsumi, Ren, and Hikari.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Open Your Eyes 

The fire casting shadows across the room Hoshiko has paused for a moment. Her long silken ebony hair covering her amethyst eyes, Hoshiko sniffles before lifting her head up to face the others around her. Tears slowly trailing their way down her pale cheeks, the Oujo reaches up and wipes the nuisance away. Then clearing her throat for a moment she speaks to those who have gathered around to hear her story be told.

"Yasuo's village was attacked because of me. When you found me in that village of rubble, that was where Yasuo and his sisters lived." Hoshiko whispers throat tight with anguish. "It's all my fault that man attacked there again. He was looking for me and I ran away."

"It's not your fault. You didn't ask for their village to be attacked." Kagome replies wrapping her arms around the neko's shoulders.

"I could have stopped the madness though. If I hadn't run I could have made him spare all of their lives." Hoshiko cries turning into Kagome's shoulder sobbing.

"No, you wouldn't have saved them. You just would have given Naraku what he wanted." Inuyasha says harshly both hands wrapped up tightly into two fists.

"Inuyasha is right. Naraku would not have just killed you, Hoshiko-sama. Your entire village would have faced the same fate." Miroku responds looking to the Oujo's leaking amethyst orbs.

"Naraku is a ruthless monster who will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Sango growls hatred seething through her pours.

"Naraku…I recall now. He mentioned that just before he set the village ablaze. Yasuo sent me running while Hikari remained by his side. Koukaben was trailing after me when all of a sudden something hit me over the head. The last thing I heard was her little scream piercing my ears." Hoshiko sobs shaken from the sudden memory of terror. "I've lost everything now."

"No, you have not lost everything, Hoshiko-sama." Inuyasha says abruptly amber orbs suddenly ablaze.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmurs looking to the raging hanyou.

"We are on a quest to destroy Naraku. If you have any spirit left in with you join us on this pilgrimage. We will help you exact revenge on the youki who has caused you so much turmoil." Inuyasha cries his teeth gleaming in the heated light behind his lips.

"You want me with you?" Hoshiko swallows thinking of the mayhem she had caused for her other families.

"Well I wouldn't have just asked it I did not want you here, baka." Inuyasha chuckles as Hoshiko's cheeks turn a scarlet color.

"Inuyasha, don't be mean." Kagome glowers Inuyasha's façade placed up once again so that only his masculine _I don't give a damn _exterior is showing.

"I'll try not to be a burden." Hoshiko smiles softly as she wipes the remaining tears away.

"So it's settled then. Hoshiko-sama, from now on you will remain with us until we have exacted your revenge. After that point you can either choose to stay with us or leave us." Miroku says as Hoshiko nods her head slowly.

"Great." Sango beams scratching underneath Kirara's chin affectionately.

"Okay. Now that that matter is resolved I think ye all should rest your heads. Ye have a big day coming up tomorrow, and ye need to preserve every last bit of your strength." Kadae says informing the group as she prepares to douse the flames with a pail of water.

Letting Hoshiko go, Kagome crawls over to her yellow backpack and pulls out a crimson sleeping bag. Unrolling the soft material, Kagome places the sleeping sack on the cot where Hoshiko is to be sleeping. Unzipping the zipper and folding back a corner, Kagome helps Hoshiko into the sleeping bag. The patting her head softly, Hoshiko's orbs falling fast, Kagome helps tuck Shippo inside as well. Lady Kadae is on her futon preparing to douse the flames, Sango and Miroku are sharing Kirara's fur and body like their own personal sleeping quarters, and Inuyasha is in the corner; all that's left is for Kagome to find her sleeping arrangements. Nodding to Kadae to splash water upon the burning fire wood, Kagome walks over to the edge of the hut near the opening of the door. The blaze hissing with desperation to keep alive the flames are soon doused and turned into steaming ashes. Kagome, finally alone in the dark, makes her way out into the night. Her bare feet treading softly along the ground, she looks up hopelessly lost at the full moon. _**When will everyone stop suffering? When will all of our pain end?**_

"Kagome, what are you doing outside? Shouldn't you be in bed?" A voice whispers from the entrance of the little hut.

"The moon isn't it pretty, Inuyasha?" Kagome replies answering the oh so familiar voice.

Footsteps treading lightly across the bare patches of dirt surrounding the little hut the hanyou soon is standing by the miko's side. Letting a soft sigh escape her lips, taking in the peaceful sight around her and the scent of Inuyasha's warm skin, Kagome leans against the half-demon she had come to love so fondly. Cheeks burning as bright as that of a million little fireflies, Inuyasha places his arms awkwardly around the miko's shoulders. This mortal from the future she just had to be a gift from Kami. No one else in the world had made him feel this way; no one except Kikyou that is. The thought of the dead priestess entering his mind for the second time that night made him cringe. Hoshiko-sama had been dead on when she had said he could not get over his past and that he was still in love with the woman who had shot him fifty years earlier. There was something different about that neko, something he just couldn't wrap his mind around.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asks suddenly looking up as his blank expression.

"Oh sorry…what was that, Kagome?" Inuyasha questions quietly as he is drawn from his thoughts.

"You were spacing out. I was wondering if you were all right." Kagome repeats watching the hanyou shake his head side to side for a moment.

" Keh, I'm perfectly fine. You worry too much." Inuyasha chuckles Kagome's concerned face now serious. "Something the matter? You are the one who doesn't look alright."

"I've just been thinking. Too much perhaps. It makes me worry…this whole situation with Hoshiko-sama." Kagome replies her mocha eyes fighting back a sudden bout of moisture. "Why haven't we put an end to it all yet?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha begins concern evident in his voice.

Tears entering her mocha colored orbs begin trailing down her soft cheeks. The silent cries soon becoming more desperate sobs Kagome draws her hands up to her face. Pulling the miko tight against his chest, Inuyasha rubs her back lightly as the salty moisture continues to cascade down either side of her face. Grasping onto his shirt tightly, Kagome tries to keep from collapsing to the ground underneath their shaking bodies. Scooping Kagome up into his arms, Inuyasha walks with the ebony haired miko bridal style over to a nearby tree. Then bounding up to a medium height branch above the ground, Inuyasha cradles the shaken girl until her sobs turn into barely auditable sniffles.

"I'm sorry…Inuyasha." Kagome sniffles wiping her moist lashes off on the back of her hand.

"I know you wonder sometimes why we keep fighting, Kagome. And I know that our efforts can seem fruitless, but we do it so the ones we care about will be at peace once again." Inuyasha whisper cupping Kagome's cheek with his right hand.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questions the hanyou's eyes never before showing so much compassion.

"I'm not just continuing my journey to avenge Kikyou's death anymore, Kagome. I'm doing it because I have something worth fighting for. I'm doing it for our friends…but not only them…I'm doing it for you." Inuyasha explains drawing her face in closer to his own.

"For me?" Kagome breathes her head becoming dizzy with sudden ecstasy.

"I'm in love with you, Kagome." Inuyasha murmurs kissing her lips lightly. "Haven't you realized that yet?"

Pressing his lips to hers once again, Kagome drowns in a pool of pure and outermost bliss. Tangling her hands in his delicate hoary strands of hair kissed by the moonlight the miko pulls herself deeper into the kiss just as Inuyasha is about to break away. Hands intertwined and tongues tangled the two kiss passionately until there is no air left between them. Pulling apart and gasping for breath Kagome collapses on the hanyou's heaving chest. The two then lie quietly in the dark, the ecstasy in them dying painfully but pleasurably slow.

* * *

So I have decided to cut it off here. The next chapter will be a little less mushy and emotional and more action like I guess you could say. Haha I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!!


	15. The Beginning Of The End

Hey so I'm back with another chapter for you all!! This one is gonna be great cause characters are coming back :D Glad you are all so into Cat's Eyes!! Please Review for chapter 15 *smiles*

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine sadly…

Claimer: Yep I do own something Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Koukaben, Rya, and Amarante. I also partially own Midori, Amaya, Ren, Katsumi, Yuki, Hikari, Kigura, and Kimmiko.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Beginning Of The End 

Awakening to the sounds of bitter snarls and shrill screams Inuyasha arises from the tree branch with a start. With a still sleeping Kagome cradled against his chest Inuyasha prepares to face the impending doom back at the hut. Flying fast across the grass still wet with the morning's dew Inuyasha can hear the growls becoming more intense. Lifting his nose to the air, nostrils taking in the surrounding scent, the hanyou identifies a scent most foul; oka. Pushing himself harder and faster than ever before Inuyasha soon arrives back at Lady Kadae's quaint hut. There bearing fangs at his friends is a youki oka tribe; there leader no other than the infamous Kouga Wolf. Setting Kagome down underneath a shaded tree, Inuyasha is fast to draw his mighty sword the Tetsaiga from its sheath. It wouldn't be long now before that pesky flea bitten oka was lying at his feet in a pool of its own blood.

"You got a problem or something, Wolf?" Inuyasha snarls steeping protectively in front of his allies.

"Mutt face, where's the neko youki? I know you got her." Kouga growls taking a step forward; his pack close behind.

"What do you want with, Hoshiko-sama? Answer me now you slimy bastard!" Inuyasha hisses holding Tetsaiga in both a defensive and offensive manner.

"It's not what I want you baka. You think I'd go chasing after some neko youki? You're insane! Kagome maybe, but a neko no way!" Kouga explains rolling his crystal blue eyes with annoyance.

"What's wrong with a neko? You have an issue you need me to take care of?" Hoshiko asks claws protruding from her fingertips; there was no way in hell this beast was going to speak to her like that.

"Hoshiko-sama!" A voice cries from deep within the pack.

"Hu?" Inuyasha questions hearing footsteps flying fast across the solid ground.

Pushing her way through the crowd, brown chestnut hair flowing behind her and violet eyes shimmering with tears, Amaya collapses at the neko youki's feet. Orbs as big as saucers, Hoshiko falls to her knees wrapping her arms tightly around her nearly nee-chan. It had been far too long since she had seen the oka Oujo who had been so kind to her. It is only seconds later that a third pair of arms joins the embrace. Katsumi, followed up close behind by Ren in his full demon form, topples the pair with two watery chocolaty colored eyes and a relieved smile. Transforming back into his regular youki form Ren grins brightly as he takes the now reunited women into his arms; their family was nearly whole again.

"Amaya-sama, I've missed you so much!" Hoshiko cries sobbing into the soft material of her kimono.

"Hoshiko-sama, we all thought you were killed by that youki who attacked us at your wedding." Amaya explains wiping away the continuously flowing moisture.

"Ren-sama, are you and Katsumi-chan the only two left besides Amaya-sama?" Hoshiko asks somberly; all of the crew members lost forever was just a thought to tragic.

"Katsumi-chan and Amaya-sama are the only members of our tribe with us for the moment. We had heard news that there was an oka clan heading north and we are hoping that eventually we'll run into Haruki-sama and Yuki-chan." Ren explains kissing Amaya's forehead tenderly.

"Have you heard anything of Kimmiko-chan and Kigura-kun?" Hoshiko whispers hoping deep within her heart the little hanyou and neko were still alive by some chance.

"Nothing yet. Yuki-chan is very close to Kimmiko-chan so hopefully the two are together." Amaya sighs pressing her back into Ren's hardened chest.

"Hoshiko-sama, are these the hanyou's and youki you told us about in your story?" Miroku asks softly as not to bring up un-fond memories.

"These are three of my friends. Amaya, Ren, and Katsumi these warriors saved my life after I was separated from you." Hoshiko says smiling lightly at the Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

"Thank-you for protecting Hoshiko-sama." Katsumi whimpers bowing her head gratefully. "She means a lot to us."

"It wasn't a problem at all. We do what we can to help those in need." Sango explains looking to a fully transformed Kirara.

"You're two-tailed neko. Where did you acquire it?" Ren questions Sango suddenly as Katsumi approaches the beast with caution.

"It was a present from my father. Her name is Kirara and she belongs to the survivors of the attack upon the demon slayers. I'm her mast Sango." Sango replies petting the bristled youki beside her.

"You look an awful lot like Kigura-kun." Katsumi sighs lifting her clawed hand up to the demon's nose. "Doesn't she look like Kigura-kun, Ren-sama?"

"Very much. We'll find the others soon Katsumi-chan, so don't cry." Ren murmurs wiping away the moisture in the hanyou's eye softly.

Looking at all of her friends, both new and old, Hoshiko nods her head softly. She would bring this Naraku down tooth and nail, and when she did her _family_ would be avenged. They had done everything in their power to keep her smiling while aboard their vessel, and now she would do everything in her power to make life alright again. Standing up and out of Amaya's embrace, Hoshiko takes Inuyasha's hand into her own. Squeezing it tightly as if to gesture a _thank you for everything_, Hoshiko turns to the oka clan.

"Amaya…Ren…Katsumi there is something I need to discuss with you immediately. It is after our discussion you can either decide to go on your own to find the others or continue to accompany me." Hoshiko says amethyst gaze giving off signals of deception and heartache.

"As you wish, Oujo. Amaya and Katsumi come on let's go hear her out." Ren nods motioning for two hanyou's to follow after him.

"Right." Katsumi and Amaya say in unison as they attempt to catch up to the fast moving youki.

Standing in a small clearing a few yards away from the hut Hoshiko speaks softly to her friends telling them of Yasuo and his village. Watching the four out of concern and curiosity, Inuyasha's amber eyes burn with a desire to make the other oka's hear her out. It was going to be their decision whether or not to stick by her side, but the reality that ending up all on your own was sort of a lonely prospect for the hanyou. She had suffered so much and loosing the very beings who made her life worth while was an agonizing thought. Especially since Inuyasha had been in her shoes more than once. A few bobbin's of the heads and Hoshiko is back at the sides of Inuyasha and his friends. Bearing a look of excruciating happiness the Oujo turns to silver haired inu beside her.

"Inuyasha, I have talked it over with my new clan and they would like to help us on our quest to destroy Naraku." Hoshiko declares looking at the three awaiting oka.

"Are they up for the challenge? Are they prepared to face the facts that they may loose their lives?" Inuyasha questions the ebony haired neko.

"They know what they must do. They are willing to fight if that means they can save the ones they love and avenge those who are dead." Hoshiko nods as Amaya, Ren, and Katsumi bow their heads.

"So does this mean that you'll be leaving us, Amaya-sama?" Kouga asks the violet eyes hanyou as she grasps both Ren and Katsumi's hands.

"It does. Thank-you for your kindness, Kouga. Hopefully someday we can reunite." Amaya says gratefully as she joins Hoshiko and Inuyasha.

"Amaya-sama, please take Kiba and Kishi with you. They should be able to lead you to Ayame's clan. If there are any clans out their that are harboring your friends I'm sure it would be hers." Kouga chuckles as the two oka race to the young hanyou's side.

Appearing out of the sea of youki are two oka. Kiba being the female is a large oka youki with long chestnut colored fur and almond shaped emerald eyes. Her brother Kishi is a larger male youki with shaggy ebony colored fur and round honey-amber colored eyes. Treading lightly to Amaya's side the two oka look up at their new master an whimper as they rub their heads against her knees. Petting the oka's heads softly Amaya waves to Kouga as his clan heads off into the slowly rising sun. Then taking Ren's hand into her own, Kiba on the right and Kishi on the left Katsumi, the group enter Lady Kadae's hut. Inuyasha lingering behind to pick up his beloved Kagome, watches as a smile graces Hoshiko's lips. One way or another they would stop Naraku, but for right now it was time for breakfast.

* * *

Yep that's right I added two more amazing characters to the story!! I hope you'll love Kiba and Kishi cause I think they are adorable. I'll explain a little bit more about Kouga and the other oka later, but for now this is what I got for chapter fifteen. PLEASE REVIEW!! *hehe* Thanks a bunch guys!!!! ^-^

Kiba: Fang

Kishi: Knight


	16. Old Friend Familiar Heartache

Okay guys I am getting ready to post up the next chapter of _**Cat's Eyes**_! I hope it'll come out well cause I really would like to finish this piece of fiction by this upcoming week. SO MAKE UR REVIEWS COUNT! *hehe* I'm saying that in the most non-threatening way I can muster up. Help me hit at least 150 if possible even more if you can. THANKS!!

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Inuyasha

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Koukaben, Amarante, Rya, Kiba, and Kishi. I also partially own Amaya, Ren, Kimmiko, Kirgura*, Yuki, Katsumi, Midori, and Hikari.

*Kirgura: My sincerest apologies go out to Kimmiko T. who has played a role in my story _**Cat's Eyes**_. She had let me bring her two-tailed neko Kirgura to live, and I SPELLED IT WRONG! Kigura is actually spelled Kirgura. *Sigh*

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Old Friend Familiar Heartache 

The late evening settling in over the mountain range, Kadae's hut seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. It had been a long day for the group; running into Kouga and his clan early morning, meeting up with old friends, and then spending the rest of the day packing and organizing a plan to find the remaining followers of Oujo Hoshiko's group. Playing patty cake in the corner was little Shippo and Katsumi. The two had really seemed to hit it off although Katsumi was a bit older. She had a lot of life and I guess that came from following orders all day from her "Oniisan" Ren and trying to keep a remaining smile on Amaya's brilliant features. Ren backed up against the corner of the hut was looking most content. In his arms was the woman he poured his heart and soul out to; Oujo Amaya. The two had been through a lot together and now it seemed as if they would make that time permeable with vows. Kiba and Kishi the newest members of the group were not to far from a nestled up Hoshiko. Their eyes burning with both curiosity and the need to fulfill their duty. Sango and Miroku who had been training the lot of the day were snuggled up together against Kirara's thick fur. It was strange how much they had come to love one another over the course of such a short period of time. Then there was Kadae who was sitting by the fire stirring a thick soup like concoction. Who knew when or if these brave heroes would return. Finally, sitting in between Inuyasha's legs, Kagome sat with a look of confusion played across her features. Their journey was slowly coming to an end now. Warriors were showing up left and right to help defeat Naraku, so the jewel was bound to become whole in her hands eventually. And what about Kikyou? Inuyasha claimed that he loved the miko of the future, but what if he was actually very much still in love with the priestess of his past?

"Kagome, is something the matter?" Inuyasha asks suddenly looking up from the braid he had begun.

"Nothing to worry about." Kagome smiles half-heartedly; he could always sense when something was bothering her.

"Come now, wench. I've known you long enough now where I can tell when something is bothering you." Inuyasha pesters tickling her collarbone lightly.

"I was just thinking is all." Kagome giggles cutting off the side of her neck that is being attacked.

"Tell me." Inuyasha replies picking her up off the hut floor bridal style as he carries her out the door into the moonlight.

Holding her gently in his arms, Inuyasha takes the giggly miko underneath the tree he had taken her to the night before. Lying her down on the ground in front of him Inuyasha resumes his assault until he can taste salt water in the air. Kagome, still giggling but her eyes pleading, has tears rolling down either side of her face. Stopping his actions immediately the hanyou gently pulls the young priestess upright so that she is facing him. Unrelenting tears streaming down her cheeks, Kagome tries desperately to wipe away the incriminating evidence that something is definitely not right. Then suddenly pulling her hard against his chest, Inuyasha whispers into her ear with the most agonizingly concerned tone she had ever heard him speak.

"I'm I at fault?" Inuyasha whispers as Kagome's heart clenches tightly in her chest. "Am I the motive for these tears?"

"No…I'm just being…ignorant." Kagome trails off the moisture still assaulting her once peaceful face.

"Ignorance is kind, but I would like you to spare my feelings and come right out and say what it is you need to say." Inuyasha replies petting her head ever so softly.

"I'm afraid." Kagome murmurs her voice strangled by on going sobs.

"Of what?" Inuyasha asks his heart seemingly breaking with each passing second.

"That I'll loose you." Kagome mutters into the supple texture of his kimono.

"Loose me? Keh. How could you ever loose me?" Inuyasha questions pulling her away from him shoulder with the part.

"Our journey is coming to an end; you and I both know that. I don't know if you've forgotten, but not long ago you promised a certain priestess you'd follow her into the depths of hell. Are you just telling me you love me so I can get my hopes up and then watch them fall?" Kagome growls her mocha eyes pained by the hanyou's smarting expression.

"No! Kagome I told you I loved you because I meant it. I know there has been a strickening hold on my heart ever since Kikyou's death, but I would not lie to you about something of this proportion! Never!" Inuyasha shouts pulling her tight to him once again.

"Really?" Kagome whispers voice fading with each passing second; this was just too unreal.

"Kagome, I loved Kikyou. She was my first love, but you are my everyday love. Kagome, when all of this is over I want you to come and live with me." Inuyasha sighs kissing her neck gently.

"Inuyasha, are you…?" Kagome began before she was cut off by Inuyasha's next sentence.

"Kagome, I want you to be my mate. In other words, will you become my wife?" Inuyasha asks kissing her lips with a roaring passion.

"Hai." Kagome murmurs softly against his sweet appendages.

The next morning, Inuyasha and the gang had already packed up and headed off on their way. Next stop was Ayame's mountain oka clan. Hopefully Yuki, Kimmiko, and Kirgura would be with her. Hoshiko leading the group up in the front along with Kiba and Kishi were moving at a pretty fast pace. Considering the amount of baggage the Oujo had insisted on carrying on her back. It was only when Kishi began to growl at the scent ahead of them on the wooded path that the Oujo neko began to grow a bit concerned.

"Kishi, what is it boy?" Hoshiko asks quietly to the oka demon.

"Youki…" Kishi trails off in oka tongue which the neko had learned how to translate.

"What is it, Hoshiko-sama? What is Kishi-kun saying to you?" Inuyasha questions holding up the middle of their group.

"There's a youki ahead." Hoshiko replies looking to the hanyou and then back to the oka.

"Kiba and I will scout ahead and report back, Oujo." Kishi responds motioning his head to his sister.

"Right." Kiba grins bounding off ahead of her brother.

"Be careful you two." Hoshiko calls as the oka disappear into the forest.

It is only minutes later that the two oka youki come bounding back to Hoshiko. Whimpering and pacing back and forth Kiba has something in her mouth. Dropping what seems to be a white iris the oka howls most sorrowful. There were only two things in the world that a white iris meant to the neko; _**Midori and her beautiful mother Amarante.**_

* * *

This is it guys!! Hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter :D


	17. How To Save A Life

Alright so I am jumbling like five stories at the same time right now so forgive me for not updating sooner. It was faster than the last time though I must admit. Enough talk from me, here's the next chapter of Cat's Eyes.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha…

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Koukaben, Amarante, Rya, Kiba, and Kishi. I also partially own Midori, Hikari, Ren, Amaya, Katsumi, Yuki, Kimmiko, and Kirgura.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: How To Save A Life 

_**~There were only two things in the world that a white iris meant to the neko; Midori and her beautiful mother Amarante.**_

The tears welling up in the neko's amethyst orbs, Hoshiko sprints off in the direction that the okas had gone; Kiba following after her master. The white iris lying still on the ground at their feet, Kagome picks the pale flower up off of the dusty road and cradles it in the palm of her hands gingerly. Then looking to Amaya who's violet eyes are downcast into the dirt, Kagome questions the dark haired hanyou; her words lighter than air. _Why did Hoshiko-sama run off like that? What does this flower mean?_

"Kagome-chan, the white iris is a special flower to Hoshiko-sama." Amaya whispers softly reminiscing to the few hours before the neko's wedding ceremony.

"Special?" Sango replies looking to the delicate flower loosing petals to the warm wind around them.

"Amarante-sama was the youki queen married to King Rya. When Hoshiko-sama was very young her mother was murdered by a rouge group of Oka, and the war began between our clans. Amarante as you know means _flower that never fades_. The flower that never faded in Hoshiko-sama's eyes as well as her mothers was the iris." Amaya murmurs looking after the now faded neko.

"Poor Hoshiko-sama. She's been trying so hard to be strong." Katsumi whimpers looking up at her Oniisan with watery eyes.

"She's been through a lot. I'm just hoping that whatever she finds up ahead isn't too worrisome." Ren states softly picking up the moistened eyed Katsumi and placing her on his shoulders.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Hoshiko's voice calls out to her friends who are a few miles away. Worry pulling at her heartstrings Amaya looks anxiously at Ren and then to the others. Nodding his head Ren transforms into a full oka youki with Katsumi holding tightly onto the fur on his backside. Letting off a howl to the other wolf beside him, Ren takes off in the direction of Hoshiko. Amaya jumping onto Kishi's back motions for the others to follow after a now completely demonic Ren. Kirara transforming into her full two-tailed demon neko form, rises Miroku and Sango onto her back and takes off into the sky. Following up in the rear is Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo; Kagome and Shippo on the hanyou's back. Paws pounding hard against the ground and silver hair whipping voraciously in the wind, Katsumi and Ren soon arrive by Hoshiko's side. Kiba by the now fully demonic neko youki, Hoshiko turns to her friends. Her ears pressed hard against her scalp and her eyes shedding tears Hoshiko lets off a sorrowful growl. Lifting her enormous wings off the forest floor, Hoshiko reveals the body of her dear Midori-sama. The beautiful goddess-like yosei youki as pale as death itself. Jade orbs concealed by her lids and forest green hair sprawled around her, Hoshiko growls once more before collapsing by her side. Her friend; another victim of Naraku's foul play.

"Midori-sama…" Katsumi whimpers looking to the fallen yosei youki.

"Is everything…" Amaya asks stopping mid-sentence as she pulls up beside Ren and Katsumi.

"Katsumi-chan, is that Hoshiko-sama?" Kagome questions quietly as she removes herself from Inuyasha's back.

"It's her true youki form. Hoshiko-sama is protecting Midori-sama." Katsumi cries quietly burring her head into Ren's coat.

"Midori-sama? Isn't that the elfin youki Hoshiko-sama told us about?" Shippo whispers softly into Inuyasha's ear.

"I believe you're right, Shippo." Inuyasha replies watching Kagome tread lightly to the youki's side.

Treading softly to Hoshiko's side Kagome looks the to the neko's watering eyes. Pale tears stream down the side of the youki's face and plip softly onto the yosei's peaceful expression. Moaning sorrowfully Hoshiko looks to Kagome's broken appearance and transforms back into her human-like form. Touching her arm softly, Hoshiko begs the miko with pleading eyes to save her already long gone friend. Tears now entering the young priestesses' orbs as well, Kagome summons all of her spiritual powers and attempts to revive the now dead protector of the forest. Midori's chest glowing a light pink, Kagome's hands emitting a strange energy, the yosei youki lies there like a broken play thing. Pink energy fading into clear and then nothing, the yosei remains motionless. There was nothing else she could do. Kagome could not revive a being already lost to the world.

"I'm sorry…there's nothing more that I can do." Kagome cries softly the tears cascading down her face.

"I guess the dead we meant to remain that way." Myoga states appearing out of Inuyasha's hoary locks.

"Not necessarily true." A voice replies from behind the hanyou and flea youki.

There standing with his head held high and entourage behind him, Sesshomaru removes the Tenseiga from it's sheath. His silver hair flowing far past his rump and his yellow amber eyes narrowed, the inu youki moves his blade swiftly killing the demons wishing to possess the beautiful yosei's soul. Jade orbs blinking once, twice, and a third time Midori manages to rise her head slightly. The youki had cheated death thanks to Sesshomaru and the fang sword passed down from Lord Inutaisho. Hoshiko crying out for joy and then sobbing into Midori's shoulder clings tightly to her nearly lost for good eternal friend. It was a good thing this youki had come along otherwise she would have found herself alone in the world once again. Bending down beside the yosei, Sesshomaru looks into her exquisite eyes. _They were just as he had remembered them those many years before…_Scratching his head out of confusion Inuyasha turns to his usually violent half-brother. This was so not the Sesshomaru he remembered. Why was he acting so strangely?

"Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on? Why did you save her?" Inuyasha questions his half-brother kneeling beside the two youki.

"What is the matter, little brother? Can I not say hello to an old flame?" Sesshomaru asks looking to a now blushing Midori.

"Old flame! You mean to tell me you know, Midori-sama!" Hoshiko gasps suddenly letting go of her protector and dear friend.

"He is the one youki I let go of years ago. The one I was in love with." Midori replies jade orbs filling with tears. "Why have you come?"

"Your scent is distinct Midori-chan. I'd know it anywhere. And when I picked it up it was in the direction my cousin was pointing in. She's been looking for you as well it seems." Sesshomaru states looking back at Rin whose waist is being clung to by a small set of hands.

"Cousin?" Inuyasha wonders cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Rin." Sesshomaru calls to the ebony haired child.

"Yes, My Lord?" Rin questions looking from the small figure to her master.

"Let the hanyou down." Sesshomaru orders as he turns back to Midori.

"Yes, My Lord." Rin replies setting down the small hanyou child.

Looking to the others with wide eyes and a huge grin the little hanyou lets off a tiny shriek of joy. Black hair whipping behind her as she runs and baby blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight Kimmiko races to an ecstatic Amaya. Wrapping her arms around the once lost Inu pup, Amaya kisses the six year olds head lightly before letting her out of her embrace. Another large grin gracing her lips Kimmiko giggles before running over to an astounded Inuyasha's side. Hugging his legs tightly the little inu hanyou looks up at her cousin with big baby blues expecting some affection in return. It had been over three years since the hanyou had seen his long lost cousin, and frankly he was surprised that she still remembered him. Picking up the little hanyou, Inuyasha kisses her cheek softly. His beloved aunts blood was still running strong throughout her veins.

"Now I am doubly grateful that you have come to our aid." Hoshiko exclaims bowing her head to the mighty youki beside Midori.

"I was not expecting Kimi-chan to be with you, but I am actually happy that you showed up for once Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says holding a squirming Kimmiko.

"I am pleased to see that you are well, Midori-chan." Sesshomaru whispers kissing the youki's head softly. "But I really must be going now."

"Will I ever see you again?" Midori murmurs her heart nearly stopping for a second time.

"As long as your scent remains strong and your hana never fades." Sesshomaru replies taking hold of Ah and Un's reign.

"Good-bye, Itoko Sesshy!" Kimmiko calls flapping her arms back and forth wildly.

"Good-bye, Kimi-chan." Rin giggles as Sesshomaru quickly motions a goodbye.

_**~Funny, Sesshomaru seems to have melted…his heart no longer made of ice due to the touch of a female youki and a little hanyou with silver ears. **_

* * *

Hey everyone how was it?? There were some shocking surprises in this last chapter!! Were you honestly expecting Sesshomaru to show up and save a life?? PLEASE REVIEW!!

Itoko: Cousin

Hana: flower


	18. I Know In My Heart That I'll Find You

Hey you wonderful reviewers you!! I am here to bring you the next lovely chapter of _**Cat's Eyes**_ since you've been so nice to me. Hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha is not mine people.

Claimer: Hey I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Koukaben, Rya, Amarante, Kiba, and Kishi. I also partially own Midori, Amaya, Ren, Katsumi, Yuki, Kimmiko, Kirgura, and Hikari.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: I Know It In My Heart That I Will Find You 

The wind was blowing through the forest quiet pleasantly that afternoon. Trekking foreword, entourage of companions behind her, Hoshiko lifts her head to the blue sky. She couldn't be more thankful for the wonderful friends lingering by her side. She had caused them all so much trouble, and yet they refused to budge every time she tried to push them away. Looking back behind her she sees Katsumi and Shippo skipping merrily along side by side. The two seemed to get along pretty well. Amaya and Ren hand and hand were admiring the bountiful beds of flowers growing along the road side. Sango and Miroku watching as Kimmiko road on Kirara's back almost as if they had seen her do it a thousand times. Kagome, dark hair spilling over Inuyasha's shoulders, is asleep on the hanyou's back snoring lightly. Midori is softly humming the yosei clan tune. And Kiba and Kishi are shoulder to shoulder following after Hoshiko. In Kami's good graces for the moment, Hoshiko cherishes the simple moments of silence.

"Hoshiko-sama, something the matter?" Kiba questions in oka tongue; her chestnut colored fur shifting softly in the wind.

"I'm just taking in all I can get. You never know when peace will look you in the eyes again." Hoshiko replies reaching down to pet the oka's soft fur.

"As long as you are enjoying yourself and are in good hands we really don't have anything to worry about then do we Kiba?" Kishi asks nudging against the concerned pup.

"Guess not. Glad you are well, Hoshiko-sama." Kiba grins showing off two large rows of pearly whites.

"Thanks, Kiba-chan. Thank you Kishi-kun." Hoshiko giggles adverting her gaze back up to the brilliant blue ahead of her.

Walking along the wooded paths still, Kirara's ears suddenly begin to start twitching. Letting a soft growl grace her lips, the fire neko's fur begins to stand up on edge. Sniffing the air for a moment, Inuyasha turns to Hoshiko with blazing amber eyes. This look was a look Kagome only knew so well; a look that meant oka were nearby. Looking to Hoshiko with a concerned gaze, Kiba folds her large ears back against her scalp. Her peace was going to be disturbed, meaning Hoshiko's happiness was bound to go away.

"What is the neko picking up, Kiba-chan?" Hoshiko asks in the native oka tongue.

"Should I tell her, Kishi-kun? I don't want Oujo to be sad." Kiba whines softly to her brother.

"Tell her…someone she knows might be in trouble." Kishi whispers softly the neko's amethyst eyes growing wide with concern.

"I think you should tell me, Kiba-chan." Hoshiko answers rather quickly; what if it was Yasuo.

"There's screaming in the distance. And blood…I can smell the blood of a mortal." Kiba replies as Hoshiko growls softly.

"We're off then." Hoshiko says first in oka and then in her normal native tongue.

"Hoshiko-sama, I'll be with you." Midori nods knowing her friend will need her.

"Right. Let's go!" Hoshiko exclaims to the other hanyou, youki, and mortals around her.

Stepping a good few feet away from the crowd, Hoshiko's body lets off a brilliant violet light. There standing on all fours in the spot where human-like Hoshiko once stood is a transformed winged neko. Black fur shimmering and deep amethyst eyes expressing concern, Hoshiko growls to Kimmiko the skilled six year old neko rider. Grabbing onto Hoshiko's ebony fur, Kimmiko hoists herself up onto the giants back. Then motioning to the others with her enormous head youki and hanyou take off. Whistling to Kishi, Amaya climbs onto the dark haired oka and the two bound off after Hoshiko. Katsumi waving good-bye to Shippo watches as Ren transforms into the enormous ebony haired oka youki. Vaulting onto his back, Ren and Katsumi bound off after Amaya. Sango whistling to Kirara pushes both her self and the lecher onto the two-tailed's back. Inuyasha, along with Kagome who is finally starting to wake up calls for Shippo to get a move on. And not long after Inuyasha's departure does Kiba nudge against Midori's thigh to let her know it's time to go.

Bounding through the thick wooded forest in front of them, the gang soon reaches the base of a snow coated mountain. Looking behind her back at the other Hoshiko growls before making the climb up the frigid mountain range. Kimmiko burrowing deep into Hoshiko's ebony fur shivers slightly before peaking her head up from the mounds of hair. It wouldn't be long before she reached the summit where the source of the trouble was. Paws landing on the icy ground, the smell of blood thick in the air around them, Hoshiko's fur suddenly stands up all on end. There viewed by dark amethyst eyes is an oka pack ganging up on innocent prey. Quickly opening her jaws, Hoshiko removes the inu hanyou from her back before rushing to the source of terrified sobs.

Inuyasha appearing over the frozen cliff's edge spots Kimmiko sitting in the snow with terrified eyes. Kagome already wearing the Robe Of The Firerat, the hanyou quickly turns over his undershirt to the shivering half-demon. Bare chest and orbs set to kill the impending doom Inuyasha flies over to Hoshiko who is growling menacingly at the pack of youki in front of her. Kneeling behind the protective neko, shrouded by a set of enormous raven wings, is Hikari. Long blond hair a mess from falling to the ground, sapphire blue eyes scared to death at the oka try to get at her shaking form, kimono barely clinging to her body, and crimson liquid spilling out of her right arm. Defending Hikari like an older sister-like figure should Hoshiko bats at a lunging oka. Falling to the ground whimpering another oka takes it place. Whipping out the Tetsaiga Inuyasha prepares to unleash the windscar on the attacking clan; that is before a little scream rings out across the entire frozen range.

"Yuki-chan!" Kimmiko cries bolting to her feet and racing towards the oka.

"Kimi-chan?" A frightened voice sounds deep within the pack of predators.

Pushing through her new pack, the oka hanyou known as Yuki emerges from the sea of a million different faces. Rushing to the little inu's side Yuki collapses at her tiny feet. Kimmiko breaking out into a huge grin pets the girl's head softly before falling beside her considered nee-chan. Wavy black hair spilling over her shoulders and silver eyes leaking tears of joy Yuki embraces her seemingly lost family; everything was slowly being pieced back together. The attacks from the clan coming to a complete halt, Hikari taking a sharp inhalation of oxygen, the clan leader soon immerges from her pack. Standing there, red pigtailed hair swinging on either side of her face, Ayame lets off a small grin. It had been quite some time since she had seen Inuyasha and his friends.

"Ayame, this is your pack?" Inuyasha exclaims looking to the cerulean eyed redhead.

"Yeah, but what they hell are you doing way up here in the mountains?" Ayame questions looking to the various faces around her.

"We're looking for separated youki and hanyou that belong to Hoshiko-sama's clan. Isn't that right, Oujo?" Inuyasha asks the still transformed youki.

"Right." Hoshiko replies reverting back into her normal demonic form; Hikari trying to keep herself conscious.

"Hoshiko-sama, is that you?" Hikari whispers quietly eyes brimming up with tears.

"It's alright, Hikari-chan. Nothing is going to hurt you now." Hoshiko replies gently patting the girl's hair softly. "Is Yasuo-kun near by?"

"Yasuo Oniisan is gone, Hoshiko-sama. Koukaben and Oniisan have been captured by that terrible demon. I was the only one who managed to get away. The rest of the village was slaughtered." Hikari sobs quietly into the neko's kimono.

"Yuki-chan, are you alone or are there others with you?" Ren asks transforming back into his normal demonic form.

"If you mean Kirgura-kun and Haruki-sama they are both missing as well. Kirgura-kun I haven't seen since I last saw Kimi-chan and Haruki-sama I protected until I was over come by a strange demonic force that rendered my body useless." Yuki sighs looking into Kimmiko's depressed chocolate orbs.

"Kagura and Kana I'm almost certain of it. It has to be Naraku! I'm sure he's taken the two of them captive along with the others." Inuyasha growls thinking of the bastard hanyou who had caused them all so much pain.

"We'll save Kirgura-kun won't we, Yuki-chan?" Kimmiko asks with pure innocence.

"I'll do my best to bring him back to you. This I promise, Kimi-chan." Yuki smiles softly imagining the tiny youki all on his own in the world.

"Kishi-kun and Kiba-chan, what are you two doing with this lot?" Ayame questions the two youki still carrying Amaya and Midori.

"Kouga-sama sent us to protect the Oujo and the oka. We are now under the orders of new masters, Ayame-chan." The okas answer at the same exact time.

"Kouga-kun? Well then since Kouga-kun has lent you a hand why don't I as well. Perhaps I should atone for attacking your friend, Oujo Hoshiko. Please stay with me in the mountains for the night. The least I can do is give you some food and a shelter for the night." Ayame offers pointing to the caves about a foot or two away.

"Hikari-chan, will you be alright with that?" Hoshiko questions the shivering girl. "And besides your injury needs tending too."

"Suppose you're right." Hikari whispers looking to her still bleeding arm.

"Right then. Haku and Amu lead our guests to the caves." Ayame yawns sending two oka to Inuyasha's side. "They'll be staying with us for the night."

Following Haku a large male gray oka with blood red eyes and Amu a female oka with pure white fur and crystal blue eyes, the group make their way into the freezing cave. Miroku and Sango curling up with Kirara, Kimmiko snuggling up in Yuki's arms, Kiba and Kishi piling up on one another in a corner, Ren and Amaya drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, Midori finding comfort along the side wall of the cave, Katsumi and Shippo lying side by side slowly shutting their eyes little by little, Inuyasha watching Kagome curiously as she tends to Hikari's wounds, and Hoshiko staring out into an almost blizzard like atmosphere. Watching each relentless snowflake swirl past her face with a mix of freezing air, the Oujo's mind drifts to her men.

_**~I will find both of you. Wait for me Yasuo-kun and Haruki-sama; I'll save you from the hell that demon has placed you in. For I know it in my heart that we will meet again soon…**_

* * *

Oh this is the end of chapter 18. There are only three chapters left not counting the author's note. So please submit your reviews now!!


	19. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

**An Important Notice For All Cat's Eyes Characters!!**

Hey all characters of the _**Cat's Eyes**_ fiction how's it going? As you read in the bottom blip of the last chapter _**Cat's Eyes **_is coming to a close. I would like to ask you a few questions first before I begin typing chapter nineteen. If you could please respond as quickly as you can so I will not have to delay the fiction. If you do not respond to this notice I'll be taking matters into my own hands. This may seem selfish…but I do have other readers you know.

First off: I WOULD LIKE TO CONFIRM WEPONS WITH YOU.

Secondly: DO YOU MIND IF I THANK-YOU IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE

And finally: HOW DO YOU WANT YOUR CHRACTERS ENDING.

Yes…I am letting you choose how you want your character to live life in the end of the fiction.

PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ME DELAY THE FICTION I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!! I'LL GIVE YOU 24 HOURS TO RESPOND TO THIS NOTICE BEFORE I TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS.

Thank you all very much for playing your part in this piece of work. I have enjoyed bringing every character to life. I hope you enjoy and respond and have fun reading the rest of _**Cat's Eyes**_.

~_**leshamarieinuyasha **_


	20. Weapons From Totosai

Hey there!! I am almost finished with the fic _**Cat's Eyes**_ but not to worry more fics are on their way. Anyways here's chapter nineteen!!

Disclaimer: No way in hell do I own Inuyasha

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Haruki, Yasuo, Koukaben, Kiba, Kishi, Rya, Amarante. I also partially own Midori, Amaya, Ren, Katsumi, Kimmiko, Kirgura, Hikari, and Yuki.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Weapons From Totosai 

The night in the oka den seemed to have moved extremely fast. Without the groups ever knowing the dawn had already begun to peak over the mountain's summit. Grumbling with the bright light shinning down on his face Inuyasha yawns loudly. Stretching his arms over his head he looks around the cave only to find it empty. Shooting upright and onto his feet, hitting his head on the low part of the ceiling, Inuyasha growls while stumbling out of the cramped sleeping quarters. Kagome standing at the mouth of the cave giggles softly as Inuyasha rubs his now forming lump. Casting her a sharp glare the hanyou looks on as Hoshiko hoists her so equipment onto her shoulders. Where they were going to next no one knew.

"Ayame-sama, thank you for this gracious meal and stay in your cave." Hoshiko says bowing her head to the blushing youki.

"Really it's the least I could do after attacking your friend." Ayame replies looking to a wary Hikari. "I apologize on behalf of my clan's actions taken upon you."

"It's healing pretty well. Kagome-sama did a fine job on my arm." Hikari smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Should we be off now then?" Ren questions a wobbling Inuyasha.

"Sure. We should get out of here and go see Master Totosai." Inuyasha yawns kneeling down so Kagome can climb onto his shoulders.

"Inuyasha-kun, why go and see this Master Totosai person?" Kimmiko questions scrambling onto Yuki's shoulders.

"Master Totosai is the youki who forged Master Inuyasha's great Tetsaiga. He's an amazing weapon craftsman." Myoga explains coming out from underneath Inuyasha's hoary locks of hair.

"He forged the sword my old man gave to me. It needs some repairs and I don't think a single one of you has a weapon. If you're going to help defeat Naraku and take revenge, then you are going to need a weapon." Inuyasha says nodding his head in the direction south. "It's that way so if you don't hurry I'll leave you behind."

Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Kimmiko on Yuki's shoulders, Shippo on Katsumi's shoulders, Midori ridding on Kiba, Amaya ridding on a fully transformed Ren, Miroku and Sango taking flight on Kirara, Hikari ridding on Hoshiko's fully demonic form, and Kishi running up along side Ren the group of sixteen head off in the direction of Master Totosai. Deep down south a sea of lava surrounds a hut of demonic bones. The clacking of a hammer against metal and bones sounds off across the body of molten fire. Approaching the home of the weapon craftsman, Inuyasha could see the smoke pouring out of a small hole in the dead youki's eye; almost like a chimney for a regular hut. Stopping in front of the door to the cave like living quarters, Inuyasha halts the group for a moment before walking in alone. Then beckoning to the others, the silver haired hanyou calls his friends in to meet Master Totosai.

"Everyone, this is Master Totosai." Inuyasha say introducing the old fire blowing youki to the group.

"Ahh Inuyasha, so this is the group Myoga has told me about." Totosai replies nodding his head.

"Myoga, you've told Totosai about Hoshiko-sama and the other?" Inuyasha asks looking to the flea youki perched on his left shoulder.

"Of course I have. I wouldn't have let you come all this way had I not. Master Totosai has agreed to make weapons for your friends." the flea boasts a smug look gracing his features.

"You'll help us defeat Naraku?" Hoshiko questions the old man with glistening amethyst orbs.

"Ahh you must be Hoshiko-sama. The tenshi neko I've heard so much about." Totosai replies taking the Oujo's hand in his own.

"Tenshi neko? I'm sorry to tell you this sir, but I'm just a regular neko." Hoshiko replies timidly taking a seat beside Totosai.

"No, I'm afraid that you are the one mistaken, Oujo. You see I know your parents and your story all too well, Hoshiko-sama." Totosai murmurs vision downcast into the hut's floor.

"You knew Queen Amarante and King Rya?" Hoshiko exclaims suddenly.

"Who else do you think forged your father's katana and your mother's silver bow?" Totosai chuckles softly grey orbs meeting youthful amethyst.

"My parent's weaponry, you forged it master?" Hoshiko questions in awe.

"That I did. Your father the neko king wanted me to forge a katana strong enough to protect the love of his life; Queen Amarante. You see your parent's marriage was forbidden. Your mother was not a neko, but a Tenshi youki. The wings on your back you inherited from her." Totosai explains watching Hoshiko's expression change.

"Does this mean I'm not a neko…but a hanyou?" Hoshiko gulps shaking her head back and forth softly.

"You're a rare case, dear. You are not hanyou for you do not possess any trace of mortal blood. You do carry two different forms of youki blood though. You are a powerful being, and this is why you are being hunted by Naraku. And the Shikon shard you posses in your heart, kept pure by your mother's tenshi blood, have help control your demonic power up until now." Totosai whispers Inuyasha's amber-honey orbs suddenly growing in size.

"Totosai, are you saying that Oujo is carrying a shard of the Shikon jewel in her?!" Inuyasha cries looking to a slowly shrinking Hoshiko.

"Until Hoshiko possess the weapon that was given to her father, she needs the shard. Her youki blood is a thousand times stronger than your father's youki blood, Inuyasha. If she cannot control herself she will become as murderous as you when you are without the Tetsaiga." Totosai sighs getting up off the floor to retreat farther into the cave like hut.

Sifting through large boxes and crates full to the brim with various items, Totosai soon finds what he is looking for. Appearing out of the dark with a long box wrapped in a dark blue sash, Totosai kneels in front of Hoshiko. Taking the offered box into her awaiting arms Hoshiko recognizes the overpowering scent; her father had definitely been here. Unwrapping her father's sash from around the box and lifting the cover off the top, Hoshiko looks down at the weapon her father had once wielded. It was a large silver katana with a deep azure colored handle. The crest of the neko clan; a large gold star with a cats eye in the middle engraved in the middle tears brim Hoshiko's eyes. Wiping them away the Oujo looks to Totosai curiously.

"Why are their wings sprouting off of the cats eye?" Hoshiko questions softly. "This is not part of our neko crest."

"Your father one day hopped to make it part of it. He made the crest on his katana look that way to symbolize the love he has for both you and Amarante." Totosai explains a small smile gracing his lips.

"Does it have a name? The katana I mean?" Hoshiko asks marveling the new wonder.

"Your father called it The Cats Eyes Katana as awkward as that sounds." Totosai chuckles lightly.

"No, it fits it perfectly. Thank-you, Totosai-sama." Hoshiko smile lightly blushing at the bridge of her nose.

Rummaging through the boxes again Totosai soon comes out with a small box wrapped in a red sash. Kneeling down by Kimmiko's side, gray eyes downcast to the floor, Totosai hands over the present. Nodding softly the little inu hanyou takes the wooden box into her hands; the red sash belonging to her father. Carefully removing the sash, Kimmiko peers down into the box. Lying there wrapped in a light green fabric is a large fang like sword. Lifting the heavy piece of equipment out of its holding area into her hands, Kimmiko shows off her gift proudly to her cousin.

"Mistress Kimmiko, your father had me forge that sword from one of his fangs. It's called the Sword Of 1,000 Blades; similar to that of your cousin Inuyasha's sword the Tetsaiga. Instead of the Wind Scar the move you are able to use is the Silver Wind." Totosai smiles watching Kimmiko swing the blade back and forth testing the power.

"I'll use it well, father." Kimmiko whispers thinking back to the huge white inu youki who had placed her on the ship that foggy afternoon three almost four years before. "I'll use it to avenge you and save Kirgura."

Pulling out yet another box from the mess in the cave, Totosai takes a seat next to Yuki. Handing over the long thin wooden box to the oka hanyou; Yuki can feel the tears brim in her eyes. Tangled around the thing wooden box is a small pink chain; the chain that had belonged to her baby sister Aika. Clipping the chain around her neck, Yuki continues to open the gift. Mouth gapping open at the sight of her beautiful handcrafted weapon, the oka removes a large silver sword. The handle pink and trimmed with gold, Yuki could make out the word Sisterhood in gold cursive on the blade.

"Yuki-chan, I've heard your story. It's a sad one but one that must be told to know the true power of your blade." Totosai began while watching Yuki marvel at her sword. "You and your younger sister Aika were traveling on a slave ship headed for the oka ports when you were attacked by pirates. Your sister, your only remaining living family member drowned, while you were left floating in the sea. In your hands was a pink chain that held a baby fang at the end; the fang that belonged to your beloved sister. Later you were picked up by Amaya and her crew, correct?"

"Correct." Yuki whispers softly the memories coming back to her.

"Yuki-chan, it was the love for your sister that made this sword possible to forge. The fang that Myoga gave me belonged to your sister. The sword that is in your hands is made from her. It's called the Sisterhood; because your sister's spiritual energy from the other world is locked inside. She will help you fight Naraku." Totosai explains as Yuki holds the sword close.

"Thank-you, Imouto-chan." Yuki murmurs as a tear trails down her cheek. "Thank-you so much."

More clacking and jingling and soon Totosai appears with another gift for the warriors. Tossing a small box to Amaya and then a large wooden one to Ren, the fire youki nods his head softly. Amaya the first to open her tightly wrapped package soon removes two beautiful jewel encrusted daggers. The first dagger is a light pink trimmed with white diamonds and gold. A heart surrounded by streams of light is on the daggers handle; carefully written is the word love in cursive. The second dagger is black trimmed with garnet jewels and gold. On the handle is a garnet skull with the carefully scribed word death. Ren, who is next to open his gift, removes a large katana that looks almost exactly to that of Bankotsu's weapon. Smiling with delight and inner strength the two oka thank a beaming Totosai.

"Amaya-sama, yours is called Daggers Of The Duel Hearts. Your love and hate for your younger brother fuels the daggers power. Yes, like you I know about your brother Prinsu Haruki and how he stole the thrown sending you to exile." Totosai says watching Amaya examine the daggers thoughtfully.

"He'll regret that someday." Amaya scoffs looking to Ren's weapon.

"You'll thank your brother someday though." Totosai chuckles watching Amaya's face turn sour.

"Why would I thank that brat?!" Amaya exclaims growling as she imagines her little brother's smug face.

"He was the one who asked me to make you that weapon. As he asked me to make you that katana Ren-sama." Totosai says pointing to Ren's sword.

"Haruki-kun asked that?" Ren cries jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Sure did. He said make his sister a set of daggers fueled off her feeling's for him and make Haruki a strong enough sword to protect his nee-chan." Totosai explains a Ren falls backwards onto his ass. "It's called The Dragon's Fang. He said something to me about using a fang from the first youki you killed together."

"Sounds like Haruki-kun alright, doesn't it Amaya?" Ren laughs gaining a small smile from the hanyou.

"Guess you're right." Amaya giggles slipping her daggers into their sheath.

Reaching behind him wrinkled Totosai finds another weapon. Wrapped up brightly in pink and orange binding the old youki passes the next piece of work to Katsumi. Ripping through the binding anxiously, the oka hanyou soon comes to the sharp blade of a halberd. Taking the weapon all the way out of its wrapping, Katsumi twirls the halberd like she had done it a thousand times before. Eyes shinning with delight, she drops to her knees in front of the old craftsman.

"How'd you know?!" Katsumi giggles throwing her body at the old timer.

"Whoa child! What are you talking about." Totosai gasps falling backwards.

"The halberd. How did you know this is what I wanted?" Katsumi exclaims blushing as she helps the fire youki to the upright position.

"You're name is not a strange one to me, Katsumi-chan. I've heard it a thousand times before and I'm still amazed." Totosai says watching Katsumi's face turn beat red. "You're Ai's daughter are you not?"

"Ai is my mother. You are talking about Ai the oka youki aren't you?" Katsumi questions holding her halberd tight.

"Of course I am silly. She's the oka youki who sealed the great youki Kouri into a stone dragon fifty years ago." Totosai exclaims shifting the girls silver hair.

"I know that legend. Ai-sama was your mother?" Inuyasha asks looking to a nodding Katsumi.

"She died shortly after sealing the dragon in stone. Her powers were dwindling and she was killed shortly after by Yoru; Kouri's sister. Our pack couldn't defend ourselves without her, so everyone except for myself was slaughtered by the local villagers when we stole some meat. It was my father who was living in the village who spared my life; of course he hated the fact that my mother had tricked him into thinking she was mortal. And he hated me because I was part youki, but spared me because I still have human blood and I because I am still his daughter." Katsumi murmurs explaining her depressing past.

"The halberd I have given you is called Ai's Halberd. Ai-sama left in writing that she wanted me to have her halberd so that when you were old enough you could inherit it, Katsumi-chan." Totosai smiles as Katsumi touches the blade delicately.

"I'll do my best, mother." Katsumi whispers thoughtfully.

Finally coming across the last weapon, Totosai hands it over to a shocked Hikari. Looking at the piece of equipment in disbelief, Hikari points to herself questioning. Chuckling softly and the nodding his head, Totosai urges the blonde to open her gift. Opening the lid to the long thin box, Hikari pulls out a long silver rod with a ball at the end made of pure diamond. Climbing up the rod is a metal vine like pattern sprouting into petals where the diamond ball is. Grinning ear to ear in disbelief, Hikari quickly bows her head to Totosai.

"Thank-you, Master Totosai." Hikari says bowing her head to the kasai youki.

"Yours was a synch to make, Hikari-chan. I hear you're a mage is that correct?" Totosai asks looking to the surprised mortal.

"Under the studies of my brother I have learned to become a mage." Hikari replies seeing Yasuo's face in her mind.

"Your brother wanted you to have this. It's called the Rod Of Kaiya." Totosai smiles seeing Hikari examine the rod.

"You know, Yasuo Oniisan?" Hikari questions quietly; Totosai nodding his head.

"Koukaben's father who is married to your mortal mother asked me for a weapon long ago. This is how Yasuo-kun knows me. A few months back, he asked me to make him a weapon saying he had someone very precious he needed to protect. It was later by a second request that he had me make a weapon for both you and your younger half-sister." Totosai replies watching a smile grace the young girl's lips.

"Well, I guess now it's up to me to save them. Oniisan and Imouto-chan I will rescue you." Hikari says balling her hands up into a tight fist. "I have to."

"That's the spirit! All of you will save them I'm sure of it." Totosai grins watching the groups eyes come to life.

"YEAH!" The group cries with joy.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Midori all handing their weapons over to Master Totosai the group awaits for the dawn once more. When day would break over the brimstone colored sky, the group would trek onward. They would trek onward to Naraku's lair; revenge in their hearts and fire in their eyes.

* * *

This is the end of the nineteenth chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it since it is the longest one so far. Thanks a bunch and please review :D

By The Way:

Kasai-fire

Kaiya- forgiveness

Imouto- little sister

Ai-love

Yoru: night

Kouri: black

Aika: Sad song


	21. Author's Note

_**Alright Time For The Author's Note Again!!!**_

So for every multi-chapter fanfic I do I always present you an authors note. Questions will be answered, favorite chapter lineup, specialized play list, claims and disclaims, and also a special thank-you!!

* * *

_**Question and Answer**_

**_This is the infamous question and answer. Questions you have locked up inside that I think would be commonly asked, I'll provide and answer for. Alright let's get this show on the road._**

Q: Where in the world did you come up with the name Cat's Eyes.

A: It was actually a name I thought up at like midnight. I wanted Inuyasha and the gang to come across a cat demon that could help the beat Naraku.

Q: Why did you pick the name Hoshiko?

A: Well, I wanted the a name to match the birthmark I gave her. She's a neko that gets her powers from the stars.

Q: Why did you make Hoshiko a cat demon and not something else?

A: I thought that a Neko and an Inu would clash. Cats just don't like dogs, and in the beginning Inuyasha hated Hoshiko.

Q: How old is Hoshiko exactly?

A: She's sixteen when she runs into Inu and the gang. She's only been separated from Yasuo for a few months.

Q: Who will Hoshiko choose Haruki or Yasuo?

A: I think she's looking for love…but I can't really say.

Q: Is Hoshiko's mother dead?

A: Yeah. She was killed by a rouge band of oka's. This is why their family had been at war with the oka's for so long.

Q: Who's your fave character?

A: I think my fave character is Amaya or Katsumi actually. I love that pair of sister like oka's. I'm really pleased with how they came out.

Q: Why Midori and Sesshomaru?

A: That was a shock to me too. I didn't want Midori to die so I made Sesshomaru be her past love so he would save her with the Tenseiga.

Q: How is Kimmiko related to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?

A: She's their cousin. Kimmiko's father is Inutaisho's brother and Kimmiko's mother is Izayoi's sister.

Q: Is anyone going to die?

A: For now let your imagination run while. I'm not leaking anything to the likes of you sneaks.

Q: Will Naraku be defeated?

A: I can't tell you that finish the damn fic will ya?

Q: How is Koukaben related to Yasuo and Hikari?

A: Koukaben's father is a demon who married Yasuo and Hikari's mother after she was widowed and left to raise a six year old and a three year old on her own.

Q: Final Question: Will this fic have a HEA

A: For me to know and u to find out, silly.

_**Favorite Chapters **_

_**I have many chapters in this fic that have struck me as awesome. But for my top three here are my choices:**_

Choice Three: Open Your Eyes- This is the chapter where Inuyasha and Kagome finally hook-up.

Choice Two: Weapons From Totosai- In this chapter I get to describe the wicked sweet weapons each character receives from Totosai.

Choice One: Finally Waking Up- In this chapter I meet my knight in shinning amour Yasuo.

_**PlayList**_

_**Guys you had better be grateful for this one. It took me a record two hours of sifting through pain in the ass songs to select a perfect list of tunes for you to listen to that go along with the chapters. **_

Chapter One: Lost In The Rain- _Rain: Breaking Benjamin_

Chapter Two: Hoshiko Oujo- _She's Like A Star: Taio Cruz_

Chapter Three: Hide and Seek- _Find Me: David Gates_

Chapter Four: The Awakening- _The Awakening: Joseph Martin_

Chapter Five: Midori- _Green Eyes: Coldplay_

Chapter Six: Amaya- _You Can Let Go Now, Daddy: Crystal Shawanda_

Chapter Seven: WHAT!- _Secret and Lies: Yuka Saegusa_

Chapter Eight: The Oka and Inu- _Song For A Friend: Jason Mraz _

Chapter Nine: Ai- _I'd Lie: Taylor Swift_

Chapter Ten: Irises In Bloom- _Goodbye's(The Saddest Word): Celine Dion_

Chapter Eleven: Here Comes The Bride- _Hello: Evanescence _

Chapter Twelve: Finally Waking Up- _You Found Me: Kelly Clarkson_

Chapter Thirteen: Special- _Yours To Hold: Skillet _

Chapter Fourteen: Open Your Eyes- _Open Your Eyes: Snow Patrol_

Chapter Fifteen: The Beginning of the End- _I'll Stand By You: The Pretenders _

Chapter Sixteen: Old Friend Familiar Heartache- _Only Hope: Mandy Moore_

Chapter Seventeen: How To Save A Life- _How To Save A Life: The Fray_

Chapter Eighteen: I Know In My Heart That I'll Find You- _I'd Come For You: Nickelback _

Chapter Nineteen: Weapons From Totosai- _Lifeline: Papa Roach _

Chapter Twenty: The Sweet Taste Of Revenge- _Slipped Away: Avril Lavigne_

Chapter Twenty-one: What It All Comes Down To- _We'll Meet Again: Vera Lynn_

_**Claims and Disclaims**_

_Disclaimer:_ I over the entirety of this piece of fiction have clearly started numerous of times that in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM do I own the anime/manga Inuyasha. That clearly belongs to it's highly respected creator Rumiko Takahashi.

_Claimer:_ I do own the plot, my ideas, and my fictional characters Hoshiko, Yasuo, Haruki, Amarante, Rya, Koukaben, Kishi, Kiba, Aika, and Ayame's two wolf assistants.

_Partial Claim:_ I also was given the opportunity to bring to life fictional characters asked upon me to take into story and twisted plot of Cat's Eyes. These characters which I take partial credit for are Amaya, Ren, Hikari, Katsumi, Yuki, Kimmiko, Kirgura, and Midori.

**_SPECIAL THANK-YOU'S_**

_**For my reviewers I thank you! Thank you so much for constantly asking me to update on this piece of fiction and always telling me how great of a writer I am. It is highly appreciated. I'd like to take the time to especially thank my cast of Cat's Eyes:**_

_**Thank you:**_

Amaya and Ren: Demoness Of Evil (Nee-chan!)

Kimmiko and Kirgura: Kimmiko T. (Kimi-chan!)

Hikari: AngelOfTheHealingLight (Imouto-chan!)

Yuki: FrostXXAngel (Besty!)

Katsumi: Kitkatka101

Midori: VampireArgonian92 (Kim!)

And for those of you who are a little slow…

Hoshiko: leshamarieinuyasha (GO ME!)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the Author's Note and stay tuned for the last two chapters of Cat's Eyes. Please Review!!


	22. The Taste Of Sweet Revenge

This is the second to last chapter of _**Cat's Eyes **_guys. I hope you'll enjoy it and give me plenty of reviews. This ones going to be kinda sad so break out the tissues. Anyways here we go on with the show!

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha does not belong to me.

Claimer: I own Hoshiko, Yasuo, Haruki, Koukaben, Kiba, Kishi, Rya, and Amarante. I partially own Hikari, Midori, Katsumi, Yuki, Kimmiko, Kirgura, Ren, and Amaya.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Taste Of Sweet Revenge

Dawn is rising fast in the south and time for Inuyasha and company is running out. Totosai who has been busy at work all night fix, shining, and creating amour and weapons for the group is finally finished. Shaking each shoulder lightly, Totosai has the boys head into a secluded left part of his cave and the girls go to a secluded right side of the cave. Then handing out new battle amour Master Totosai leaves his hut until the women are dressed and ready for battle.

Amaya being the first to emerge is dressed in a simple yet sexy battle outfit. The top of the suit is made of two silver plates trimmed with white gold that cover each breast. Streaming from the plates to shield her mid-section is a light silver chain mail. Her skirt which is also chain mail is cut mid-thigh and is a very dark gray color. Cut to mid-wrist is a black pair of chain metal gloves; located inside a pair of emergency blades. Around her bare feet is a tiny star and moon anklet; one that wards off spells. Her long dark hair is pulled up into a messy bun, a red metal rose clipped at the base. At her sides willing and ready to go are her daggers that Haruki had asked Totosai to make for her.

Midori being the next to emerge is wearing a mid-thigh length tight battle kimono. It's a white long sleeved kimono with green ivy climbing up the length of it. The top of her kimono is cut open exposing a white gold breast plate. Tied around her waist is a long light purple sash that reaches her calves; the sash is trimmed in a delicate olive color. Wearing almost ballet like slippers on her feet the white ribbons climb up to her knees where they tie off into little bows. Dangling from the bows are two white gold leaf-like pendants; the pendants help ward off any gardens worst nightmare which is fire. Her lengthy forest green hair is tied up tight into an almost beehive like shape. Tangled in the masses is green ivy and gorgeous lilacs. In her hands is the Staff Of Truth; the rod in which she had protected Hoshiko with as a young child.

Appearing for her debut next is the feisty Katsumi. Dressed in a fire orange mid-drift, short sleeved battle kimono the oka hanyou looks ready to go. The kimono is cut up to her mid to upper thigh and is a bright flaming orange color. Stitched around the outside is a intense red colored trim. The sash located in the middle of the kimono is a chickadee colored yellow. Around her neck Katsumi wears the crest of the oka clan proudly; she was going to show Oniisan Ren just how good of a fighter she had become with help from his training. Wearing a pair of red ankle boots and a halberd resting on her shoulder; Katsumi looks as if she can do some serious damage. Her long hoary hair done in a braid reaching her butt is tied at the end with red rose.

Hikari popping out next is wearing a long ankle length, long sleeved light pink battle kimono. Cream colored flowers trailing up the length of the kimono, Hikari smoothes out the silken material cautiously. In the middle of the kimono is a white and mint green sash tying into a huge bow in the back. A white gold leaf anklet tied around her bare feet boosts her mage powers immensely. Her lengthy soft blonde hair is done in two braids. Tied at the end of each braid is a stunning pink carnation. Holding the Rod Of Kaiya close to her beating chest, Hikari goes to stand by an overlooking Midori.

Yuki emerging next is wearing a full-length battle suit similar to that of Sango's attire. Completely black aside from a touch of electric blue on the trim and protective guards, the suit has a star pattern on it. Her hair worn in a high pony tail is complimented by a small star barrette. Slung over her shoulder Yuki holds on tight to the Sisterhood; loosing that sword could mean loosing the one she cherishes forever.

Kimmiko skipping out from behind the wall next is dressed in an almost miko like fashion. The top of her kimono pure white like Kikyou's would be and the bottoms a deep blue color. Hanging over her shoulders is the might Sword Of A Thousand Blades. Smiling lightly with a blush Kagome imagines Kimmiko almost as a female Inuyasha. Her hair dark hair tied up in two pigtails and a large white pearl tied around her neck, Kimmiko walks over to Inuyasha's side.

Oujo Hoshiko is the last to arrive out from behind the barrier. Wearing two amethyst plates trimmed in yellow gold covering each of her breasts the Oujo does a girly spin. Hanging about a ½ and inch from her plates is a thin line of chain mail painted in yellow gold; still exposing her toned stomach. Her skirt long and amethyst colored drapes down to about her ankles and cuts wide open in the front exposing a black pair of panties. On her feet a pair of ebony knee high boots, and draped around her waist a yellow gold chain mail belt. Her star birthmark shown by exposed cleavage, and her katana vibrating at her waist Hoshiko looks to her friends with hungry violet and gold tinged eyes.

"Everyone I have something I need to say." Hoshiko says walking over to the now gathering group.

"What is it, Hoshiko-sama?" Ren questions looking to the tearing up Oujo.

"I just wanted to thank you all. From the bottom of my heart I truly thank you for protecting me and staying by my side; even though this isn't your battle to fight." Hoshiko replies bowing her head gratefully to her friends. "My tenshi mother must have blessed me. I am so lucky to have such magnificent beings at my side."

"Well, what are friends for you baka?" Inuyasha chuckles softly gaining an utter look of surprise from Hoshiko.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaims glaring at the shrugging hanyou.

"It's true is it not? If we weren't her friends we wouldn't have stayed by her side. Putting ourselves at risk and such." Inuyasha sighs rolling his amber colored orbs.

"What Inuyasha means to say…is your worth it, Hoshiko-sama." Miroku smiles the tenshi neko tearing up again.

"I'm grateful. Arigato, Inuyasha-kun." Hoshiko whispers softly wrapping her arms around the silver haired inu. "Arigato."

"Daijyoubu." Inuyasha murmurs before letting her return to Midori's side; a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks. "Alright enough of this mushy crap. Let's go kick the stupid spiders ass."

Bowing her head to Master Totosai; Hoshiko transforms into her fully demon form; Kimmiko, with The Sword Of A Thousand Blades, hoisting her herself onto the neko tenshi's back. Katsumi pulling Shippo onto her shoulders and Inuyasha pulling Kagome onto his the pairs look back at Master Totosai gratefully. Ren, transforming into the large ebony oka version of himself, nudges Amaya's legs softly with his head. Amaya grinning with sparkling violet eyes gratefully takes Ren's offer and hops on. Sango and Miroku taking flight on Kirara wave their goodbyes as Kiba and Kishi take on the light load of Yuki and Hikari. Midori transforming into a beautiful bird youki chirps loudly signaling that she's ready to go. Then in a blink of an eye the group disappears into the mountainous clouds of sulfur. Flying over head unseen and insensible Kagura hovers just above the group of warriors. The flying insects on either side of her the wind witch turns to leave. Naraku was soon going to have to face an concealed reality; immortality doesn't exist.

"Naraku, that girl who carries the Shikon shards and Inuyasha are coming towards the castle." Kagura states landing at her master's feet.

"Really? Saves both you and I the trouble of hunting them down then now doesn't it?" Naraku asks a dark chuckle rising in his throat.

"Are you not worried about them? They have reinforcements; a large band of hanyou, youki, and mortals." Kagura warns him with a wary tone.

"Let them come, Kagura. Here and now is the best place to rid the world of those pathetic fools. And once Inuyasha is finally out of the way…feudal Japan will be mine." Naraku cackles as Kagura walks out of the room.

"May the mighty fall but without grace. How I will enjoy Naraku's end." Kagura murmurs flipping open her fan. "Hurry Inuyasha and let revenge consume your heart."

Leaping out of the hazy clouds and entering a whole new atmosphere of thick miasma and a demon aura; Hikari coughs loudly burying her head into Kishi's mountainous fur. Hoshiko, turning to the small girl, watches as Sango removes something out of a small pack on her back. There in her hands are protective facial masks. Tossing one to everyone around her, Sango shows the group how to put them on.

"This mask will protect you from the miasma. Totosai made me extra for the group. I have three more for the captured so don't take them off." Sango instructs as the group heads off once again.

A large manor coming into view Amaya gasps loudly as she sees the army protecting Naraku's latest hiding place. An army of a thousand demons or more lies ahead of the group; and there amongst them is Hakudoshi, Kana, Kagura, and Sango's little brother Kohaku. Tears slipping out of the corners of her mocha eyes, Sango grits her teeth out of pain and frustration. Today would be the day that they brought that monsters life to an end. In a large cage hanging a good hundred feet in the air are the captured prisoners Yasuo, Koukaben, Kirgura, and Prinsu Haruki. Hoshiko's heart skipping a beat she looks towards the young men who had protected her and had given their hearts up to the young neko tenshi. And their looking as mighty as ever is Naraku with a slimy grin plastered on his face. Inuyasha, setting free the Tetsaiga of its sheath, bares his fangs at the hanyou who had killed Kikyou and caused their group so much suffering.

"Is this your death wish, Inuyasha?" Naraku chuckles heartily with monstrous violet eyes.

"THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL DIE TODAY IS YOU, NARAKU!" Inuyasha screams unleashing the Wind Scar taking out a side of the demon army.

"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT HALF-BREED! ATTACK!" Naraku orders viciously.

"ATTACK!" Inuyasha growls to the group who follow after him into an already bloody battle field.

_Amaya's POV_

_The hanyou was even more ugly than Inuyasha had described. Long tentacles reeking of an ominous aura and a face that was so vile even the world's ugliest youki would run for cover. Holding tight onto Ren's ebony fur the two of us bolt onto the battle field after Inuyasha and Kagome. Ripping the Dagger Of The Duel Hearts from my waist I let out a shrill shriek as I topple a group of unsuspecting demon zombies. Ren shredding them apart with his mouth and myself slicing throats with my __**Poison Claw**__ it wasn't long before we were both covered from the top of our heads to the tip of our toes in blood. My dagger's suddenly glowing a white and black color by instinct I called out an attack I had never even heard of __**Death By Daggers**__. The light suddenly consuming the enemies and destroying all around us, I fall to the ground weak. Something amazing had just taken place…_

_Ren's POV_

_Looking at the man who had caused our clan and friends so much pain I was not about to hold back. Racing into battle, Amaya's hold tight, we swamp the closest group of youki around us. My teeth like that of a dragon youki begin ripping and shredding the reanimated corpses around us. Had Naraku not been able to find an elite team of warriors? Had he just finally realized that only fools would work for someone bent on world domination? Tearing another corpse in half with my hand I see two different colored lights being released from Amaya's duel daggers. Screaming __**Death By Daggers**__ the enemies are immersed in the strange glow and destroyed. Amaya's lengthy body collapsing to the ground I quickly race to her side before the next attack can take place. Changing into human-youki form I clutch her body close to my own before I feel The Dragon's Fang pulsing at my side. Then like Amaya, just before another attack can take place, I scream __**Perish**__ and the corpses disappear; the only evidence that they were once there was a shower of blood raining down upon us. _

_Katsumi's POV_

_I had never liked the thought of pairing up with someone before, but that was before I met Ren-sama and the others. Shippo clinging tight to my right shoulder the two of us bolt into battle. Another group of demons suddenly surrounding us, Shippo is quick to use his __**Fox Fire**__ so that we are momentarily protected. Preparing for the next move I open my mouth and let out a shrill note called __**Death's Lullaby**__. The corpses hearing my notes suddenly explode sending chunks of themselves this way and that; gross. Turning around at the sound of a tiny scream I watch as Shippo falls to the ground with a large claw mark running down his back. Tears consuming my eyes Ai's Halberd pulsates roughly at my side. Twirling it around my head I unleash the attack __**Youki Shinzou **__which sends a large blast of red energy surging into the enemies surrounding us. Blood showering over out heads I hold Shippo tightly to my chest, tears streaming down either side of my face. Emerald meeting brown I gasp as Shippo shows me a tender sort of smile mouthing the words "Thank-you". When this is over Shippo I hope I will be permitted to stay by your side._

_Yuki's POV_

_I won't let that hanyou live…not after all that our friends have gone through. It's just not fair loosing one friend…one family member after another. Growling under my breath, lightly I tap Kiba's side. The using all of her strength the oka beneath me charges out to where the action is. Seeing a large group of youki before me I whip out the sword Master Totosai had forged for me using Aika' s fang. The Sisterhood he had called it; a sword capturing my sister's spiritual energy and using it against the enemy. Smiling lightly I take a flying leap off of Kiba and bomb dive onto one of the zombies. Slicing throats and clawing our way through the large crowd Kiba and I are soon confronted with a problem. Hair sticking up on all ends Kiba growls viciously at a girl with white hair and a mirror. Gasping slightly at the appearance I prepare to attack just as she tries to suck the life right out of us. Screaming at the top of my lungs __**Shinigami**__ I watch as my sister's soul appears from the core of my sword. Kissing the white woman's cheek softly I watch as her corpse falls to my feet. Disappearing at my feet the girl fades away all that is remaining is her shattered mirror. Waving goodbye salty tears running down my face I see Aika grinning as she fingers the ghostly ruminates of my fang that I gave to her before she passed on. Aika, Imouto-chan, thank you for staying by my side. _

_Hikari's POV_

_I look on mesmerized by the sight before me; a hanyou with black ebony hair and a black soul. How could one with such malicious intent even exist in this place we call home? Petting Kishi's side with the palm of my hand the two of us race into battle. Holding my breath and gathering my strength I release an attack called __**Sweet Scent **__directed at the zombie youki surrounding us. The attack, almost like a sweet miasma, takes away the breath of the dead surrounding us causing them to immediately be sent to the after life. Bodies falling like rain drops, Kishi battles hard by my side his size increased by the maneuver known as __**Growth**__. A yelp suddenly released from the oka's lips I turn to see Kishi lying on the ground drenched in his OWN blood. Fear and anger rising in my throat I turn to the Rod Of Kaiya for an answer. Glowing light green I unleash an assault called __**Gekkou**__ causing everything around us to turn a hoary color and then go completely black. When the black fades the youki around us are missing leaving only myself and a severely injured Kishi._

_Midori POV_

_To protect the precious Hoshiko-sama has always been my job. If I fail my mission then I fail myself and that is just something I am not willing to accept. With this new found life given to me by my first real love Sesshomaru, I will fight to protect those most dear to me. Transforming back into my human-youki form I take the Staff Of Shin into my hands. It's multi-colored diamond spikes shinning slightly in the dim light overhead I race at my target; the wind witch Kagura. She had given away Hoshiko's hiding place and had been helping that monster Naraku. And something in my heart tells me as well…that this youki woman…tried to seduce the inu youki who I have given my heart to completely. Swinging my staff above my head and Kagura opening her fans wide, we both charge at one another with sheer force. Fans flying and vines blocking the two of us perform a beautifully disturbing dance. This kijo, Naraku's incarnation, could totally obliterate me with just the snap of a finger. Why she hasn't is beyond me…perhaps death is what she truly wishes for. Perhaps it is death that will set her free from the grasp of a youki. Spinning my staff around my head I slam it into the ground calling out the single word __**Fuki.**__ A crack in the earth being made, a colossal white light, and a small smile on the kijo's lips. I have set the enemy free by granting her what she wanted the most; freedom. For in death you are a free spirit; as free as the wind itself. _

_Kimmiko POV_

_Being now only the age of seven my group does not truly make me out to be one of the strongest among them. I may be young and naïve but that does not mean I do not have the heart of a warrior. I understand that war is violent and that people sacrifice themselves everyday so that I may continue living. It's not fair but it's the truth. Naraku, this evil hanyou, has taken my best friend captive. Kirgura has taken care of me since I was only three years old and we have been inseparable since. Now for protecting me all those years it's time for me to return the favor, don't you think so too Kirgura? The Sword Of A Thousand Blades at my side, Hoshiko-sama flys overhead to where the prisoners are being kept. Blocking energy blasts and flying demons we soon reach those help captive. Using an attack known at the __**Silver Claw**__ I break the lock on the cage. Springing forth from its insides is Kirgura purring up a storm. Giggling at the sight of my best friend I mount him and take off after Sango and her group. Looking ahead I see a boy with dark hair and eyes identical to that of Sango's eyes. Kohaku, Sango's sibling, was a boy taken over by Naraku. He has been through much but has always had a deep love for his elder sister. His eyes blank with malice, Kohaku summons forth a huge group of youki. Calling upon the sword I release the all powerful __**Silver Wind**__; a move similar to that of the __**Wind Scar**__. The demons around us falling at our feet and Kohaku left standing alone the boy is taken on by his sister. Blood spurting here and gashes oozing there the elder slayer soon pins her baby brother to the ground. About to slice his throat and end it all I spring into action. Covering Kohaku's body with my own I look up into Sango's tear filled eyes. Then pressing my hands to the boy's chest I begin to hum softly. Glowing pink Kohaku soon regains consciousness and is back to his old self. My miko powers drained I collapse into the ebony haired boy's soft form. _

_Hoshiko POV_

_Flying with Kimmiko on the small of my back in full demonic form we soon reach a large almost bird-like cage holding our dear friends captive. Using her __**Silver Claw**__ Kimmiko snaps the lock off of the hinged doors and out flies a joyful Kirgura. Hopping off of my back and onto Kirgura's she waves goodbye before joining up with Sango and Kirara. Turning to look in the cage I see a teary eyed Koukaben, a relieved looking Haruki, and an overjoyed Yasuo. Haruki transforming into a huge fully demonic oka picks Koukaben up with his teeth and places her on my back. Then Yasuo looking at Haruki, and Haruki nodding, climbs on top of me with Koukaben. Youki and mortal then descend a hundred feet to the crumbling earth. Haruki transforming back into youki-human along with myself Koukaben and Yasuo both embrace me with what seems like the force of a thousand demons. Then looking to my future fiancé I approach him slowly. Taking me into his arms gently I feel the teardrops touch my neck. _

"_Haruki-sama?" I question softly feeling the moisture trail down to my shoulders._

"_Yasuo-san told me, Hoshiko." Haruki whispers petting my head with the palm of his hands._

"_I love him." I murmur holding his kimono tightly. "Sumimasen."_

"_Daijyoubu. I think I've known for quite some time that I wasn't the one your heart was calling out to. Follow your heart, Hoshiko. Aishiteru…Hoshiko." Haruki says letting me go and pushing me towards Yasuo._

"_Arigato, Haruki-sama." I whisper tears trailing down my cheeks now too. "Arigato." _

The group joining up with one another now all surround a nearly defeated Naraku and Hakudoshi. Inuyasha looking to the warriors around him both injured and weak lets off an encouraging smile. Then nodding his head he prepares to make a final attempt to take Naraku off the face of the planet earth. It was do or die now; either Naraku would perish or they would forever face the flames of the underworld. Showing his fangs Inuyasha holds the Tetsaiga above his head.

"It's do or die now! Show Naraku your true power! Be strong!" Inuyasha calls to his group of friends.

"You're attempts will be in vain. I'll kill you all off with one blow." Naraku laughs; a tiny droplet of sweat leaking from his brow.

"We'll make you eat those words, villain!" Haruki growls walking to Inuyasha's side. "You'll die for attacking the ones we love."

"Love what a pitiful emotion…" Hakudoshi says before being brutally cut off.

"LOVE ISN'T PITIFUL! You make sacrifices for the ones you love even if that means your own demise. Haruki-sama isn't wrong…that's why you'll die Naraku." Hoshiko hisses pushing past the oka youki and inu hanyou.

"WENCH! WILL YOUR LOVE FREE YOU FROM THE JAWS OF HELL?! DIE!!!" Naraku screams sending an attack flying at the neko tenshi.

"HOSHIKO!" A cry rings out as a built form falls to the ground.

"HARUKI!" Amaya hollers as Ren catches her collapsing form.

Lying on the ground in a pool of blood is the handsome oka Prinsu. Underneath his dying form is Hoshiko spared from the vicious attack. Moving Haruki off her body carefully she places the broken form on her lap crying softly. Touching his cheek with the palm of her hand, Hoshiko kisses the oka's forehead softly before turning to a sobbing Amaya. Crumpling down next to Hoshiko and her little brother the oka Oujo takes her brother's hand into her own.

"Haruki…why?" Hoshiko sobs softly petting his crimson drenched hair.

"I…wanted…to…protect…you." Haruki utters looking up into the neko's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"You would still protect me even after I left you for Yasuo?" Hoshiko murmurs body shivering from the sobs and sprinkling rain.

"Aishiteru…Hoshiko." Haruki whispers closing his eyes.

" Otouto-kun, you're such a baka!" Amaya cries voice full of grief.

"Nee-chan, Sumimasen. I…was…selfish." Haruki replies looking up at her for the last time.

"You can't die! Please Haruki! You can't die!" Amaya screams shaking his kimono.

"Ai…shit…eru." Haruki breathes for the last time.

"You can't die…you can't die." Amaya sobs as Ren's arms wrap around her.

"Haruki-sama…aishiteru mo." Hoshiko whispers eyes turning blood red.

"See where love took him! To the underworld that's where!" Naraku laughs at Hoshiko stands up.

"YOU'LL DIE, NARAKU! Inuyasha, are you ready?" Hoshiko asks clutching the Cats Eye Katana tightly.

"Ready when you are!" Inuyasha shouts preparing to use the **Wind Scar**.

"**Kokoro Kizuato**!" Hoshiko yells unleashing the Cats Eye Katana's maneuver.

"**Wind Scar**!" Inuyasha shouts releasing his move.

"**Hit the mark**!" Kagome cries releasing a sacred arrow.

"**Hirikotsu**!" Sango hollers releasing the boomerang like weapon.

"**Wind Tunnel**!" Miroku growls releasing the curse upon Naraku.

"**Silver Wind**!" Kimmiko shouts setting off her deadly attack.

"**Fuki**!" Midori hisses slamming her staff into the earth.

"**Gekkou**!" Hikari cries releasing the true power of her rod.

"**Shinigami**!" Yuki hollers just as Aika's soul is released.

"**Youki Shinzou**!" Katsumi yells twirling her halberd in the air around her head.

"**Perish**!" Ren hisses watching the youki squirm under all the pressure.

"**DEATH BY DAGGERS**!" Amaya screams sending the youki into a sheer panic.

And then everything went silent. The world immersed in a bright light and seemingly in slow motion. Looking ahead of her, two figures similar to that of her parents, Hoshiko can see a shield being placed around her and her friends. Her mother Amarante and her father Rya performing a final act of duty for their daughter say their goodbyes just as Naraku is destroyed. The shield coming down and the hanyou dubbed Naraku dead; the group and the entire world can finally breathe a sigh of relief.

_~ Our turmoil over now…still our pain will never be elapsed. Haruki and Kishi you will never be forgotten. _

* * *

Chapter twenty is finally finished. I nearly cried writing this one! Please give me some awesome reviews and I'll be posting up the last chapter very (possibly tonight) soon.

By The Way:

_Arigato: Thank you _

_Daijyoubu: It's alright_

_Tenshi: angel_

_Youki Shinzou: Demon Heart_

_Shinigami: Death God_

_Gekkon: Moonlight_

_Fuki: Freedom_

_Shin: Truth_

_Sumimasen: I'm sorry_

_Aishiteru: I love you _

_Aishiteru mo: I love you too_

_Otouto-kun: Little brother _

_Kokoro Kizuato: Heart Scar_

_Hanyou: Half-demon_

_Youki: Full demon_

_Neko: cat_

_Oka: wolf _

_Nee-chan: Big sister_


	23. What It All Comes Down To

Hey guys this is the very last chapter of _**Cat's Eyes**_. Yep this is the ending so please give me some awesome reviews!! Don't be afraid to PM me or add I love it when you guys do (It means you care *hehe*) Thanks a ton!!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: I do own Hoshiko, Yasuo, Haruki, Amarante, Rya, Kiba, Kishi, Aika, Saki, and Katsurou. I also partially own Midori, Amaya, Ren, Katsumi, Kimmiko, Kirgura, Hikari, and Yuki.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: What It All Comes Down To

_Dear Hoshiko-sama,_

_Life couldn't possibly get any better than it is right now. Since our departure fate has taken our group nowhere but up. Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-kun were wed not too long after defeating that monstrous hanyou Naraku. They built a hut down by the rivers edge on a large piece of farmland, Kagome-sama is said to be due anytime with her first pup. Inuyasha-kun is so proud that whenever you mention his mate's name his eyes light up and sparkle like that of a thousand diamonds. I believe he has truly gained enlightenment since wedding his wife and becoming a soon to be inu-papa. From what the others are telling me they wish to name their little boy Kiyoshi meaning pure. Sango and Miroku have also been wed to one another. The lecher finally decided that after a good five years worth of lechery it was time to settle down and start a family. Sango now a mother of two twin girl, which I may say look exactly like their father, is expecting another in the fall. A little boy who will hopefully not take after his father and be more courteous like his mother. Kohaku, that twelve year old who was possessed by Naraku, is now fully recovered. Now seventeen and more than old enough to start a life of his own has decided to take out little Kimi-chan with him. Being only twelve she'll have to wait to be wed, but in the mean time Kimmiko and Kohaku can enjoy each others company. He even promised to show her the art of youki slaying if you can believe that. Kirara, as much as she loves Sango, has decided to accompany Kohaku seeing that Kirgura is Kirara's potential mate and all. Hopefully I'll get a notice when the tiny neko's arrive because Rin just adores company. Yuki, after watching seeing that Kohaku was the man her "Imouto-chan" was going to want to be with, went off in search of Kouga's oka clan. Kiba of course followed along seeing her mate is back home and her brother Kishi is no longer with us. I hope with all my heart that Yuki will be accepted by Kouga and that she'll live the remainder of her hanyou years happy and in good health. Katsumi although young and childish when we first met her has grown to be an amazingly strong woman. Nineteen years old she has taken thirteen year old Shippo under her wing and has promised to give him a good home with her on the outskirts of Inuyasha's village. I always knew that oka hanyou was a good girl. As for my self dear Oujo I have gone and wed the one man my heart will always beat for; Sesshomaru. Lover's past no longer haunting us we have decided to start over and give this little space in time called life a try. Jaken, although annoying and pushy at times, has treated me like a queen since Sesshomaru has taken me back. And the little girl Rin, well not so little anymore being a teenager and all, has started calling me mother. Sesshomaru says he wants me to bear him a child and I have happily agreed; so when the infant arrives don't be too shocked alright? Hoshiko-sama, take care of yourself okay? You're a beautiful young woman and I wish you the uttermost happiness. Enjoy life and stay strong._

_Love,_

_Midori-sama _

* * *

_Dear Midori-sama, _

_I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you, but I have settled down as well. A year and six months after defeating Naraku I wed the mortal Yasuo and asked him to be king of my father's castle. Yasuo of course agreed and the coronation took place. His little sisters Koukaben and Hikari have come to live with us in our fortress. Koukaben makes such an adorable Oujo and Hikari looks wonderful in the diamond tiara I used to wear. Being queen is difficult but I'm not alone; I have Yasuo right beside me and the oka clan. Speaking of the oka clan Ren and Amaya are finally hitched. The two were wed not long after the war ended and Amaya took the thrown. A hanyou and a youki are now rulers of Haruki's beloved castle. Amaya and I have become extremely close since we each became queen of our castles. And to fulfill my father's final wishes we have even come up with a plan. My beautiful little girl, a neko-tenshi hanyou, is going to wed Amaya's handsome oka-hanyou son. Midori-sama you should see our little girl! She's so tiny and yet amazingly strong. She has almond colored hair like her father but amethyst colored eyes like my own. On her back are a white pair of tenshi wings and on her head a pair of white neko ears. Where the white came from? My mother I believe…Amarante and Rya must have given us their blessing through my little girl. Saki, like myself also carries a star birthmark on her breast. And one day when she's old enough she'll wear the new crest on her thigh; a cat's eye with tenshi wings. Amaya's son Katsurou is just too adorable. He has dark brown hair just like his mother but emerald green eyes matching Ren's orbs. His hanyou oka ears are black along with a length tail. I think he'll make the perfect husband for my Saki someday. Yasuo isn't too thrilled but what father wants to give his daughter away? I hope to see you at Haruki-sama and Kishi-kun's memorial service. It's been five years since their death and still it seems like just yesterday. I don't regret marrying Yasuo, but deep down I know I'll long for Haruki-sama. His last words will haunt me forever; Aishiteru. Thank-you Midori-sama for everything you have done for me! I hope the pregnancy goes well and that your happiness remains for a thousand years. _

_Love,_

_Hoshiko-sama_

* * *

So the last chapter was a letter one from Hoshiko and the other from Midori. This will explain how everyone's lives have changed since the death of Naraku and what is to come in the future. I hope you enjoyed _**Cat's Eyes**_ and if you could please review for a final time!! Thanks so much ^-^

~leshamarieinuyasha


End file.
